Reality Check
by Waltisimo
Summary: The once most popular reality show on TV, Ever After, owned by The Uchiha Corp. came to end when their latest Bachelor went off script. Now Sasuke Uchiha and His brother Itachi must find a new fresh start to Ever After and Sakura Haruno is exactly the new Bachelorotte star they are looking for. Will Sakura get her ever after? Mainly Sasusaku, other pairings included
1. Chapter 1 - Fresh Start

Summary: The once most popular reality show on TV, _Ever After_ , owned by The Uchiha Corp. came to end when their latest Bachelor went off script. Now Sasuke Uchiha and His brother Itachi must find a new fresh start to _Ever After_ and Sakura Haruno is exactly the new Bachelorotte star they are looking for. Will Sakura get her ever after? Mainly Sasusaku, other parirings include: NaruHina , ShikaTem, and InoSai.

Welcome to my first story. It is SasuSaku mainly store, it just has a slow start in order to set the scene. Please read and favorite!

Chapter 1: Fresh Start

"I'm sorry ... it's over" Shikamaru whispered.

Tears began to stream down Ino's eyes as. She stared at the man she had been falling in love with for the past two months and who had proposed earlier that day on camera.

Shikamaru sighed and looked at the ground to avoid the heart broken woman's eyes. "Ino… I do care about you, but what I have with Temari is just stronger... I am so- "

"Then why did you ask me to marry you if you loved her all along?" Ino sobbed.

Shikamaru took a deep breath and pulled Ino into his chest. "Ino... It's hard to explain. I thought... I thought you were the one who was my forever, but... when I told Temari I chose you... the more I thought about not being with her... The more I realized it was her all along... "

Ino's throat choked out a sob as she pulled her head to the side and stared out at the sunset view from their lover's suit that the show so generously provided. The way the violet waves rolled on and over the orange tinted beaches helped her calm down and count her breaths. _'Italy does have beautiful beaches'_ she sarcastically thought.

"This was supposed to be my ever after…." Ino whispered as she lifted her head to look at his eyes.

"Ino I am so sorr-" *Slap **!***

Shikamaru's cheek stung as it began to turn pink. _'The woman had one hell of a slap'_ he thought.

"Do not ever contact me again" Ino said as she marched towards the door. She reached for the handle just as Sasuke Uchiha was headed towards them. He just saw and heard everything that just went down thanks to the required cameras and microphones they have to wear till they were flown back to the states. He was pissed.

They show had finally finished shooting their 20th season of their hit dating reality show, _Ever After_ , and it was supposed to be their best yet. ' _Fucking Nara would fuck this up for us'_ Sasuke steamed as he headed towards the suit. The Uchiha Corp. just spent precious time getting the marketing and PR teams to set up interviews and magazine shoots for the couple and the shows promotion.

Just as he reached the room, Sasuke saw Ino Yamanaka, this year's winner, march out of the room tears running down her face. She was the perfect winner. Sweat, beautiful, and comes from the perfect family.

"Miss Yamnaka, I am sorry- "

"Save it Uchiha. I am done and I want to go home now" Ino demanded. "Can we see if you guys can talk or work this out? Maybe Nara just got cold feet?" Sasuke asked.

"No. If you do not want to have me sue this show, then I suggest you have a plane ticket and phone for me in the next ten minutes. I will be in the lobby waiting" and with that Ino Yamanaka flipped her perfect, long, golden hair over her shoulder and pushed passed the young Uchiha.

Sasuke closed his eyes and pushed his hand through his hair. He pulled out his cell phone and made sure miss Yamanaka got everything she needed and as quickly and quietly as possible. Last thing the show needs right now is another heartbroken woman blowing up the tabloids. He took a breath and then went to deal with Shikamaru.

As soon as Ino was given a cell phone she called one of the few numbers she knew by heart. Her best friend Sakura, and made arrangements to have her picked up from the airport when she landed home.

 _6 months later.._

"We need a fresh start" Itachi said in a tired, low voice. He took a sip of his coffee and looked around the room. Everyone was exhausted. His brother Sasuke had heavy dark circles under his eyes making his dark brown eyes seem black. His hair needed to be brushed and he needed a clean suit. Naruto, one of the head media directors, had unflattering facial hair and wrinkled clothes from constantly dealing with reporters 24/7. The poor kid's blue eyes were hazy as he read the new emails coming in.

The show usually has had great success in their matches. For 20 years, they could guarantee 75% chance of finding true love. This twist hurt the show more than they had initially thought.

"Agreed" their father, Fujuka Uchiha said.

He usually is at their vacation home, letting his sons run the company. However, the show was in jeopardy so decided to step back in. Itachi felt bad for his little brother. He had gotten blamed for this as he is the one who pushed deadlines so early. Their father thinks they should have waited to make sure the couple was happy before planning and spending so much money.

The team spent a couple more hours in the meeting room trying to decide what to do. They brought different heads of department to get information on how to respond and what the people were responding too. However, it seemed as if they were getting nowhere and the room grew silent.

"What if we did a bachelorette?" Sasuke sleepily said. Everyone's eyes darted at him.

"A woman?" Fugaka asked. "Why would a woman be a good fit?"

"No, think about it father… Women are one of our main percentage of viewers. If we do a woman season and give them a chance to audition it could help bring so positive energy back to the show" Itachi said.

"We could get a whole panel of handsome, rich bachelors and let a woman pick! But the girl has to perfect and attractive" Naruto said with some surprising amount of newfound energy.

"I see... Let's do it. Sasuke since it was your idea you will lead. Do not make me step in" Fugaka demanded.

Sasuke stunned with his dad's gift of responsibility just nodded. He was too exhausted to deal with the excitement of trust. He had been trying to redeem himself for this whole ordeal.

"Father, we have to make some adjustments to how we usually do things. Looking at these numbers and if you factor in a girls cost... then it can only run for 10 weeks." Itachi warned.

"That's perfect. Short and sweet. The quicker this is out there the quicker we can turn this thing around" Fugaka said as he left the room.

"Well teme.. let's get started!" Naruto said running out the room.

"Well would you look at that. Shika and that tamari bitch got their wedding photos in vogue magazine" Ino sighed as she flipped through the giant stack of magazines on the coffee table.

After Sakura picked up Ino from the airport, they have been pretty much inseparable. They even moved into an apartment together.

Sakura's hand grabbed the magazine and threw it away. "Ino there is no need for that. Forget that loser and move on. It was his loss" Sakura said gently. "Besides reading these will only suck you in and you said you wanted to be free of that experience." Lately, Ino's face or Shikamaru or even Tamaris' face has been all over the magazines talking about the scandal of the show.

"You are right, I just cannot believe I fell for such an asshole" Ino sighed out grabbing her phone. "Oh my gosh... Sak come here!"

"What is it? "Sakura asked.

" _Ever After_ is coming back with a new season with a female bachelorette! And they want me to come audition for the part!" Ino squealed. She has not been allowed to talk about the issue as the Uchiha Corp paid her well not too. They had pretty much given her anything to be good. She has desperately wanted to share her side.

"Ino. no... I think we should just move on from that show" Sakura said concerned. "No, its perfect Sak! I want you to come audition too. I mean yes, my relationship failed but they still have a good chance at finding love and you need someone." Ino begged.

Sakura looked at her best friend. She was right. Sakura's last relationship was with her college boyfriend and that ended poorly.

"Okay... When is the audition" Sakura said with a sheepish smile.

"Yay! Sakura, I am so excited!" Ino squealed and hugged her rose colored friend.

 _Two weeks later…_

Sakura sat in the waiting room for the audition for the bachelorette slot. Ino and her entered their online applications and received call backs earlier this week. It was not surprising that Ino got a call back. A redemption storyline for the blonde would be delicious to viewers, but the Uchiha's could not promise anything and Ino understood.

She clicked her heels in boredom. She was the last to go and there were two other girls in the room left. One of the girls had long black hair with a purple tint. She had soft lilac eyes and a sweet smile. She would be perfect for the role. The girl was stunning. The other was a skinny red head with black rimmed glasses. She was pretty, but in a not very classy kind of way.

"Hinata Hyuuga!" a man in a mask with grey hair called out. "I am here!" the dark-haired beauty chimed. She had a sing song voice. She got up and went into the room. Sakura sighed. This was pointless. She knew she was not as pretty as miss Hyuuga or Ino. They would not pick her.

Ino walks up, fresh from her audition. "Hey Sak!"

"How did it go?" Sakura asked. "Well, I think it went well but I do not know if I can do it again. The pressure might be too much" Ino mumbled. The poor girls heart still broke.

Sakura gave her friend a caring smile and gave her a hug. "Everything happens for a reason."

Just then Sakura's pager went off. "Shit, my patient went into labor early."

"Sakura, you have an audition, you can't leave!" Ino pleaded.

"Ino I took an oath and be sides, we both know I won't get it." Sakura said as she quick shuffled her things together.

"What if I stay here and if your done and they haven't called you then you come back?" Ino asked. "Deal, now I gotta go!" Sakura shouted as she ran out.

Luckily the hospital was right around the corner. Sakura has been a doctor for years and lady Tsuande did not waste her time teaching her for her to neglect a patient.

Sakura safely delivered the baby and changed back into her black pencil skirt and silly baby blue top that Ino picked out for the audition. She slipped her doctors coat and heels on and headed to drop off her paper work.

Sakura's cell phone rang. "Ino?"

"Sakura, they said you have to come back now for the audition" Ino practically shouted through the phone.

"Crap, I forgot! I am coming!" Sakura yelled as she ran out the door.

Sakura burst in through the doors and Ino is yelling at her to go to the room. Sakura waste no time to say Hi and pushed through the audition doors. She looks at the three males in the room who all look like they are ready to leave. The greyed hair man that was calling the girls in was there and so were too similar handsome looking men, but one caught her eye.

Sasuke looked at the young woman that burst into the room. His eyes widened as he took sight of her. She had long, pink, silky hair that was in loose waves down her back. She was wearing a tight skirt and top that hugged her small frame. His eyes trailed up to her blushing face as she strode towards them, heels clicking, shrugging off the long doctor's coat, revealing more of her delightful body.

Itachi was the first to speak, "Miss Haruno, thank-" " Dr. Haruno" Sakura interjected with a small smile. She worked hard to become a doctor and it will be recognized.

Itachi smirked. "Excuse me, Dr. Haruno, thank you for joining us. Please take a seat."

Sasuke smirked. She was feisty. As Sakura sat down he studied her face. She had soft, pink lips with porcelain skin. Thick eyelashes surrounded two jade colored eyes. Her eyes were mesmerizing. Sakura met Sasuke's deep onyx eyes and blushed instantly. She was definitely not immune to his appearance.

After Sasuke found his voice, He asked her the basic questions which she answered perfectly. She was perfect. She was so sweet, so stunning, and successful. She was someone every guy would want and who every girl could look up to. She was the one.

"Dr. Haruno, will your job be a conflict to our scheduling's?" Kakashi asked. It was a fair question. After all she made them wait 30 minutes before arriving.

Sasuke watched as Sakura crossed one of her long perfect legs. "Mr. Hatake, I am sorry that my patient interfered with our meeting, but I am not sorry I left to tend to her. She was scheduled to be delivered next week, but she obviously couldn't help going into labor early. I did take an oath and will honor it. She can and will be my last patient for a while if you choose me" she said in a cool tone.

"Good to hear" Kakashi said with a mischievous grin. He liked her.

"That will be all, thank you Dr. Haruno" Itachi said. Sakura stood, nodded, and left.

"Call Naruto. Tell him its Sakura Haruno. Get everything set up" Sasuke said in a cool tone as het got up and left. He finally could sleep peacefully knowing he just saved the show.


	2. Chapter 2 - Getting Ready

Welcome to Chapter 2! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Sorry it was slow, but I am picking up the pace! Please enjoy!

Chapter 2:

Sakura sipped her morning coffee as she flipped through her emails. Her office was quiet as Sakura quick read them. She had told her staff not to bring her anymore patients because she was expecting some news. It had been two days since the audition and she has heard nothing. She sighed loudly. She hated to admit it, but the audition had her excited for the role. She also couldn't get a pair of onyx eyes out of her head. She was hoping they would choose her just so she could meet him again.

She laughed. It was ridiculous to think that if she got the spot that she could even be with him. The spot was for her to date 10 different guys, not him. Even though her body reacted in such a way that has her craving to be back in his presence again.

 **Ping!**

Sakura looked at her computer screen. It was an email from the Uchiha corp. ! They wanted her to come by the office immediately. She smiled a wide smile and dashed out of her office. She decided to take a quick cab to the office building.

Sasuke immediately told his assistant to let Dr. Haruno in and bring her to the conference room immediately. He called for Kakashi and Itachi to meet him there.

He saw her hair through the glass window of the conference room. _'It looks so soft... like petals'_ Sasuke thought. He went into the room and immediately greeted the rosette.

"Dr. Haruno, how are you" he said in his most charming voice. He immediately felt embarrassed. He has no idea why he acts this way around her.

"Sakura, please. I am doing great! How about yourself, Mr. Uchiha" Sakura chimed. Sakura felt her face blush at the sight of the attractive man in a tailored navy suit. Her voice was so sweet and seemed to make Sasuke's groin grow warm. _'She's just another girl. Calm Yourself'_ Sasuke thought.

"Sakura," he corrected, "I would like to wait for Itachi and Kakashi to arrive please, Sakura" Sasuke said smoothly.

Sakura's cheeks grew warm at hearing him say her name. "Of course!" she managed.

It was a brief silence as the men walked in soon later.

"Dr. Haruno, I am happy to say congratulations! We would like you to be our bachelorette." Itachi said.

"Wow this is amazing... thank you so much ... I accept" Sakura said with a dazzling smile. ' _Damn. She will look good on camera'_ Sasuke thought.

"Now the production will be ten weeks. Ten Guys. At the end, you will hopefully have a soul mate" Kakashi winked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You will have a full stylist team providing you with a full wardrobe, hair, and makeup. You will just need to show when and where we tell you." He explained.

"We will need to start preparing today, are you free?" Itachi asked. "Yes I am." "Good."

"Will someone please send in Kurenai" Kakashi said to the loud speaker. In walked a woman with lovely dark hair with glowing eyes, wearing some tight black jeans and a black lace body suit. "Hello, I am Kurenai" the woman said.

"She will be your head stylist" Kakashi stated. Sakura took one look at the sleek woman in her killer heels and knew she could trust her. "Kurenai, please take Sakura to the set and get her ready for the photoshoot."

"Photoshoot? But I am not ready" said the panicked rose haired girl. Sasuke walked over and placed his arm on her shoulder. He took note of the electricity that passed through them causing Sakura to blush.

"Sakura, There is no need to worry. All you need to do is show up when and where we tell you. We will handle everything else." Sasuke sighed. This girl was a little annoying.

Kurenai grabbed Sakura's hand. "Come with me. I promise I'll make sure you look amazing" and they left the office.

"So it begins…" Itachi said. He went over to the liquor cabinet and poured a glass of scotch. "Where is Naruto? Shouldn't he be here discussing the marketing plan?"

"Well.. Naruto actually may be one of the contestants. So he couldn't be here to greet Sakura" Sasuke mumbled reaching for a glass of his own.

"Why?" Itachi said very annoyed. "That idiot will do something wrong. He cannot be on the show."

"I lost a bet one drunken night…" he mumbled "You know how he always wanted to be on the stupid show and now he can. Besides if we have him there, we can make sure there is no flipping or anything" Sasuke said as he downed his glass.

"I guess." Itachi said cautiously. "If he does anything stupid he's pulled"

"Yea I'll watch him." Sasuke said as he left the room. "Where are you going?" Kakashi ask.

"Going to make sure that Sakura's shoot goes well" he said with a smirk. He was looking forward to spending more time with her.

After Sasuke changed into Jeans, a white shirt he drove to the set. He parked his black Audi R8 at the valet and went into the shoot. His eyes went straight to Sakura. She was dressed in a beautiful red ball gown dress. Her long pink hair was done in waves and left natural looking. Her green eyes shown bright with the little eye makeup that was added.

The rosette was currently throwing rose petals in the air for the photographer. Deidara, Itachi's art director, was currently shouting orders to get the perfect shot. Sakura began to laugh as she was told to spin around, twirling her dress.

"Sakura. You're perfect" Deidara says as they wrap up the shoot.

"Thank you Deidara!" Sakura says. She turns to go change when she spots Sasuke. Her eyes widen and a blush forms on her cheeks. She smiles shyly at him and then goes into her dressing room.

"Yo Sasuke!" Deidara waves. "Hey" Sasuke says smoothly as he walks up. "What are you doing here?" Deidara ask.

"I am picking up Sakura and we are going to pick out the guys and shoot some scenes of her around the city" Sasuke says reading emails on his phone. He never really liked his brother's friends and tries to keep away from them.

"Sakura is such a babe. I wish I was the one competing for her heart" Deidara said with a wicked grin. Sakura emerges from her room wearing tailored, denim, cuffed jeans and a white, flowy, quarter sleeved blouse and nude strappy heals. Her hair was left down and still wavy from the shoot. She looked stunning in such a simple outfit.

"Sakura. You will be coming with me to finish out what we need for the show" Sasuke said smirking at the girl.

Sakura nervously brushed a hair strand behind her ear and looked at the raven-haired man. "That sounds fun!" she said.

Sasuke walks towards the door and Sakura quick waves at Deidara before following. The valet pulls around Sasuke's black Audi R8 and Sakura gapes at the car. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Sasuke says startling the girl. "Yes it's a nice car" Sakura awkward laughs as she gets in.

Sasuke takes her to meet some camera crew as the film her doing the "average" things. Buying smoothies, walking in the park, dancing… Sakura happened to be a dancer in college and sasuke got to watch her move around the room in yoga pants to his delight. He realized how natural Sakura was on camera. The rose haired woman was so charming and made everyone around them so uplifted. Her laugh sounded like bells ringing and her eyes sparkled every time the sun hit them... she was breath taking.

They just wrapped up shooting her working at the hospital. She had changed back into her beginning of the day outfit and added a soft wooly cardigan to fight the late-night chill. During their day, together Sasuke learned so much about her. She was an early graduate and prodigy to the legendary medicine woman, Tsuande. She danced throughout high school and college, but now does kick boxing with her best friend TenTen that kicks her ass every workout. Sasuke shared that he swam during high school and loved the ocean. Sakura shared she loves the beach.

He learned that she only has had one boyfriend, her college boyfriend that did not end well. She wouldn't share anything else about the matter.

He took them back to the office and had his assistant pick them up dinner. They were almost done for the day. Sakura had to just pick out her men.

Sasuke changed into black joggers with a grey sweater and Sakura had left to go change. into a pair of flats instead of heals and thrown her hair into a ponytail. Sasuke took the liberty to set up their Styrofoam boxes of stir-fry. They were alone on the office floor.

"Look what I found" Sakura said with a sly smile. She changed into a pair of flats instead of heals and thrown her hair into a ponytail. She was holding the unused champagne from the photoshoot in one hand and two cups in the other. Sasuke couldn't help but grin at her cheekiness.

"Sounds good" Sasuke said. He pulled out a folder that had 20 pictures of different eligible bachelors. "You will need to pick a top 10 out of these."

"I get to pick them? I figured you picked all of them for good T.V.?" Sakura questioned taking a sip of her champagne.

"Well, we can 'strongly suggest' someone, but really in your contract its up to you." "Oh" Sakura mumbled as she flipped through some of the pictures.

She was realizing that possibly one of these men were her forever… but the feeling was weird. Like this wasn't the way. She shook her head and swished her drink back. She filled her cup and took a seat as Sasuke spread out the photos across the table. _'I need to take risk.. I need to do this'_ Sakura thought.

Sakura glanced at the sea of men. She wandered her eyes lazily looking for someone that caught her eye. She started to feel the champagnes effects heat up her body. Suddenly she saw a flash of yellow and her eyes focused on one guys picture. _'He's cute'_ she thought. "Him." Sakura pointed.

Sasuke's eye twitched. This pink haired beauty really picked Naruto first? Sasuke gulped his cup down. "Why?"

Sakura eyes widened at his question. She didn't expect a rebuttal to her choice. "I don't know. He looks like a nice guy" she whispered between sips of more champagne. "Hn"

Sasuke reached to fill his cup and offered more to Sakura. She accepted. She pointed to another guy that caught her eye. "Him." "Okay, His name is Gaara."

She pointed again. "Him." "Sasori?" "Sure."

' _She is just picking by colors then'_ Sasuke inwardly sighed. He studied the pinkette. She had a pretty pink blush from the champagne. She had such an elegant profile. A cute upturned nose with high sheek bones and pouty pink lips. ' _Okay. I am getting buzzed. Calm yourself Uchiha'_ Sasuke thought.

"What is your type?" He asked.

"Oh. I am not sure. Nice?" she said. She bent over the table refilling her cup. Sasuke smirked at her and thought ' _Baby I am not nice. Shit Uchiha you cannot sleep with her. That would ruin the show'_

Sakura ended up picking a few more guys quickly. She had picked Shino, Hidan, and a young man named Haru. Sakura finished her champagne and sat back in her chair and stretched. They had been at this for about an hour and a half. She was getting pretty tipsy. ' _I should drink water'_ she thought. She stood up, felt a little dizzy, and grabbed a water bottle.

Sasuke leaned back in the chair feeling the effects of the alcohol. He opened one eye and peeked at the curvy woman lean over the table. He couldn't help but stare at her round bottom and small waste. She giggle as she picked up one more guy, a bowl haired bushy brow kid named Lee. "He looks funny" she giggled. ' _I want to kiss her '_

"Sakura I think you are drunk" Sasuke smirked. Sakura blushed and looked at him. She smiled and turned back to the pictures.

Sasuke got up and walked over to wear she was standing. He bent over her. Placed his arms around her small frame and whispered "choose" in her ear. Sakura's blush deepened as she quickly looked at the pictures. She picked a man named Kabuto next. "Why?" "He is a doctor too." "Hn." Sasuke slid his hand down her arm and moved the picture to the side.

"Choose"

Sakura tried to focus on the photos and picked one more. Sasuke slid it to the side.

"One more" he said. Sakura bit her lip, not daring to look at him. ' _He is so close…'_

"Him." Sakura breathed. Sasuke looked at the man. "Sai. Why?"

Sakura was quiet. She raised her emerald orbs to look at Sasuke. He looked at her beautiful face. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or this woman, but something was so alluring about her. "Because he looks like you…" she said.

Sasuke smirked and started to lean in to close the gap in between them. He felt her soft breath on his as he got closer. Sakura leaned in to meet him. He drove her hormones crazy and she didn't know why.

Sasuke's phone rang and the two quickly separated. "What!" Sasuke snapped into the phone. "Yes, she picked out ten. I will call you later… no.. bye dobe" and Sasuke clicked his phone. He looked up to see Sakura gathering her things.

"So we are done? I picked ten guys" She asked.

"Yea." Sasuke sighed. He pinched the bridge between his nose ' _I need to resist her'_

"Do you need a ride?" Sasuke asked. "No, I got a cab" she said with a smile.

She started towards the door. The rosette turned her head and flashed a dazzling smile. "Good night, Sasuke" and the door closed.

Let me know what you think! Please review , fav, follow! I am feel inspired so will probably update a lot.


	3. Chapter 3 - Week 1, Night 1

Chapter 3: Week 1 The First Night

It had been two weeks since Sakura had seen Sasuke. She was currently drinking her smoothie at the juice bar with Ino. Since it was revealed that Sakura would be the new bachelorette, the attention left Ino's situation, which was something she was so thankful for.

She told Ino what went down between them and Ino was surprised by the ice cube. "Do you want to do this Sak?" Ino asked. Sakura looked up at the blonde.

"I do. I think it will be good for me. Besides we both drank too much." Sakura still regretted not bringing it up when he called her the next day. Because since their close encounter the pair chose to communicate by email or text only. They both knew they couldn't be together. Sakura already signed the contract and she was going to save the show. Sasuke wouldn't let the show crumble again.

 **Ping!**

Sakura's eyebrow raised at her text alert. It was from Sasuke.

" _Tonight's the night... ready?"_

Sakura sighed. She couldn't stop the butterflies that formed in her tummy. Tonight, was the night they filmed the premiere. She had to send one poor guy home though.. That would be tough for her.

" _As I'll ever be!"_ Sakura replied. She closed her phone and put it in her bag. She needed to get him out of her mind. ' _T-4 hours'_

Sasuke looked at Sakura's reply and sighed. He really made it awkward between them. He promises to be more professional from now on.

Naruto walks in eating ramen. "Hey Teme," "Dobe."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the big night?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow. Strangely Naruto had been very excited at first that it was Sakura and that she had chosen him. He went on for three days about how attractive she was. Now he seemed strangely uninterested….

"Yea, I'm about to go get ready, but I was starving!" the blonde replied.

"Hn."

Sasuke had been emailing all morning getting everything ready for tonight. Sakura has already met her fitness coach, Anko, and her personal chef Choji, to keep her in shape during shooting. Kurenai has claimed that she has the perfect outfit in mind for Sakura's big night. It was all coming together

Sasuke and Naruto met Itachi and Kakashi at the mansion they rented for tonight. There were camera crews and set designers everywhere setting up for the night. Itachi wanted to go over everything one more time.

"As long as there is still interesting drama tonight, it will be fine" Kakashi said. "Agreed" Itachi said with a smirk.

They were planning something.

Sakura met with Kurenai in her dressing room. She has picked out a silver - champagne mermaid dress for Sakura to wear. The dress was formed fitting, hugging Sakura's body in all the right places. The jewels on the dress caught the light and sparkled angelically. Her hair was curled with a little pinned back to the side. Her makeup kept light and elegant.

Sakura was securing her heels as her friend Ino walked in.

"Sakura, you look stunning!"

"Ha-ha all thanks to Kurenai here" Sakura said honoring the fashion icon.

Kakashi knocked on the door telling the girls it's time for Sakura to greet the men. The girls followed after him as he instructed Sakura on how to perform. He led her to her cue spot in the drive way where she will meet all the men coming out of the limos.

Sasuke walks out to the set and catches a glimpse of the beauty for the first time in two weeks. His body instantly reacted seeing her dressed like that. The dress was so light and airy, but hugged her body beautifully. The back of her dress was open reveling delicious, perfect skin.

Sakura spotted the man and smiled at him. His heart tugged as he absorbed her image. She looked unreal. ' _Calm down Uchiha. Do your job'_ he nagged inwardly. He took a deep breath and approached Sakura.

"You look lovely."

"Thank you"

"The men will be approaching in ten minutes. The cameras will be here, here, and here. Now remember first impressions are everything. So roll with whatever they throw at you." Sasuke chided at the girl.

"Will do" Sakura smiled nervously.

"Let us get rolling then" Sasuke said as he walked off coldly. He needed to put some distance between them.

The first limo arrived and of course it was Lee. He walked out in a green spandex jumpsuit and leaped out at the poor pinkette.

"You are the most beautiful image of youth I have ever seen." Lee confessed.

"That's so sweet thank you so much" Sakura laughed nervously. He was very bold. "Ill see you inside" as she ushered him away.

The next few limos were a blur. Sasori was next and he tried to attach strings to the pinkette. She kindly asked him to save it for later. Shino was next and he gave Sakura a present.

"I love presents!" she exclaimed. She opened the box and butterflies flew out. She was in awe.

"Shino this is so thoughtful thank you" she said giving him a hug. "You're welcome" and then he headed inside.

She smiled as she waited for the next limo.

" _Damn that was good"_ Kakashi said in the mic. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Yea it was the mushy hearts that the viewers wanted. He knew Sakura wouldn't fall for something that cheesy... but his heart still pinged with jealousy.

Sakura had gone through introductions with Sai, Hidan, Haru, Suigestu and Kabuto. Sakura did not reveal to show genuine interest in the men so far but put on a good show for the camera. She smiled a dazzling smile and laughed her sweet bell like laugh at the jokes. She even played along to Suigestu water gunning her a little.

She was a sight to behold on camera.

The next limo that approached was supposed to be Naruto. ' _This will be interesting'_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto steps out of the limo carrying a rose. He was wearing a fitted tailored black suit with an orange tie. He approached Sakura and handed her the rose.

"A rose for a rose" he whispered as he took her hand and gave it a kiss. The cameraman zoomed in as Sakura's face became a lovely hot pink. "Thank you..." She whispered. This was their first-time meeting since Sasuke agreed to let Naruto be on the show.

Sasuke had to keep himself from snorting at his best friend's gesture. Naruto definitely knew what to do for the cameras.

Naruto said something else to Sakura and then went inside. Gaara arrived and didn't say much to Sakura. He quickly went inside.

" _Here we go boys"_ Itachi exclaimed in the headset.

Sakura finally felt relief when the tenth person was done. She turned around when another limo pulled up. ' _I swear that was ten…'_ Sakura thought.

Her mouth dropped as her ex-boyfriend stepped out. "Kiba?" Sakura said loudly.

"Sak! You look beautiful" Kiba greeted. Tears began to pool in Sakura's eyes. He looked the same lacrosse jerk as he did back then. Shiny brown hair with a carefree smile. She looked around for a staff member in distress.

"I did not sign up for this, no one invited you. Leave." Sakura said while trying to hold back a sob.

" _What the fuck?!"_ Sasuke yelled in the mic. He hated seeing her so upset. _"She didn't agree to this!"_ he hissed.

" _Calm down Sasuke… It just adds some drama. She can send him home at any time"_ Itachi assured.

" _Well I'm going to tell her that"_ Sasuke said between gritted teeth. He strode out towards the two. He wants Sakura to stop hurting. He doesn't know their complete history, but knows it wasn't pretty.

Sakura's eyes showed pain as Sasuke approached. "I want him gone now." She said in a low tone.

"Done. Security get him out" Sasuke said never breaking eye contact with the lovely woman before him.

"But Sak... I am sor-""Fuck off Kiba" Sakura said as she headed towards her room in the house. It had a private side entrance for her. Sasuke followed the hurt girl.

"Sakura, I didn't know" Sasuke told her. She didn't say anything but poured a glass of wine for herself. She took a sip and then carefully sat the glass down.

"That will not happen again. Or I am done." She barked, glaring at the young Uchiha.

"I understand. They didn't tell me" Sasuke pleaded.

"I don't care. I do not want my serial cheating ex showing up here while I'm trying to build me a new future" she said as tears fell.

Sasuke handed her a tissue.

"I promise"

Sakura took a deep breath and fixed her make up. "Let's just finish tonight." She said as she brushed passed him and out of the room. Sasuke just stared at her fleeting form.

Sakura went back to the men and began to mingle and Sasuke returned to the media room where Itachi, Kakashi, and Naruto were.

"Shouldn't you be out there dobe?" Sasuke ask while snatching the water from his friend's hands.

"I've been in there for an hour and was curious why Sakura was not there yet, so I came in here to find out. They have some great shots of her face when Kiba steps out the limo it's going to be classic." Naruto chuckled.

"You do realize we almost lost her right?" Sasuke said glaring at the three men. "That shit isn't cool."

"Whoa Sasuke… You usually are all for these things. You know she can send anyone home at any time" Kakashi said moving from his seat.

"Yes, little brother, I am curious as to why Sakura gets special treatment… You are not sleeping with her, are you?" Itachi snickered.

Kakashi and Naruto laugh as Sasuke's ears turn pink. Sasuke coughed and straightened his jacket.

"Actually I am not, unlike you or Kakashi who can't seem to keep it in your pants. Didn't you both sleep with your now wives? Who were contestants on this show at some point?" he said oh so casually.

It was actually a sore spot that almost cost Itachi his inheritance and Kakashi his job. However, since the show is about finding love and that's what the two head producers did, then how could Fugaka get upset?

"Sheesh calm down, Sasuke" Kakashi said putting his hands up in a surrender position. "We will tone it down with the real emotional stuff."

"Good. Now I have work to do and Naruto you need to go out there" he slammed his door on the way out.

"Shit" Naruto said. Sasuke usually is really calm and chill about these things.

"Naruto... Watch him"

"Yes Itachi"

Sakura was currently having a great conversation with Suigestu who was quite easy to talk too. She learned he was a competitive swimmer all throughout his life. He lives in Malibu on the beach and runs the Olympic training pool center that's ran there. He made her feel comfortable. ' _This is refreshing'_ She thought.

"May I cut in?"

Sakura looked up at the man requesting her attention. It was Naruto. "Of course!" she chirped.

" I had such lovely time, Suigestu"

"Anytime gorgeous!" Suigestu said with a wink.

She followed Naruto to a private spot and they gave the camera crew a minute to set up the shot. Sakura studied that man in front of her was one of the first guys to grab her interest. He had soft messy blonde hair with deep cerulean blue eyes. He was tan and built like a god.

Sakura blushed from the gawking.

"So Sakura, how are you doing tonight?" he ask.

"I guess I am doing okay, considering it is such a long night, haha" she said with a smile. She had already talked to most of the guys and already had an idea who was going home. Naruto was actually the last guy she needed to talk too.

Naruto studied the girl before him as she rambled on about the events going on in the house. She was definitely an exotic beauty. A rare flower.

She laughed about something that Naruto didn't quite catch. "I cannot believe he is so drunk" she pointed at the poor man.

Sasori and Hidan were apparently old fraternity acquaintances in college, and had decided to catch up by partaking in a drink off. Sasori was losing. The poor man looked at Sakura and began to stumble towards her.

"You look divine, Sakura" he slurred. "Thank you" she said with a laugh. He looked quite disheveled.

" A beauty like you deserves to be kept like this forever" he said has he lifted her chin towards him. Sakura didn't like such close contact with the man. "Thank you…" she whispered.

" _Naruto!"_ Sasuke yelled into Naruto's headset. " _No one is to kiss her on the first night. It is in their contracts!"_

" _I here you Teme"_ Naruto said and put his arm around Sakura and brought her to his chest and away from Sasori.

"I am sorry but she is currently talking to me" Naruto said in a very protective voice. Sakura blushed heavily being so close to him.

Sasori gave Naruto a death glare and walked off.

"Thanks" Sakura mumbled embarrassingly while she got off the couch.

"No problem" Naruto said with a smile.

The assistant producer, Yamato, approached the couple. "Sakura midnight. Its time to do the rose ceremony"

Sakura smiled forgivingly at Naruto and walked off.

The men were lined up in the room and Sakura was standing in the center. She had to send someone home on the first night.

Sasuke and the rest of the production crew were watching it unfold on the many monitors in the media room. Kakashi was absent as he was going over the confessional reels with his assistant and making sure there was no mistakes.

"Suigestu" Sakura rang on the monitor. The man in question walked down to receive his rose.

"Him?" Itachi questioned. "He looks like an idiot"

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled as he sipped on his coffee. He didn't really care to see Sakura flirting and being her enchanting self for other men.

"Thank you for making tonight lighter" the rosette said with a big smile. Suigestu nodded and returned to the line.

She called Sai, Naruto, Shino, Kabuto, and Gaara rather quickly next. "Hidan." She said.

All that was left was Lee, Haru, and Sasori. The men began to get anxious as they realized there were only two roses left.

"Zoom in on Lee, the poor boy looks terrified" Itachi said with a laugh. "Who do you think it will be?"

"I think she should send Sasori home. He was way out of line" Sasuke mumbled.

"Mmmh. I think it will be Lee. Besides Sasori was just drunk. Haven't you done anything foolish when under the influence?" Itachi smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke felt his ears turn pink. "Tch. Never."

"Not even the bet with Naruto?" "Nope"

Itachi laughed softly and returned to the pinkette on the screen. She called Haru's name and was picking between Lee and Sasori.

Sasuke studied the girls face. She showed all of her emotions. You could tell she felt guilty as she picked up the final rose.

"You have both been amazing guys to meet and I wish you well… Lee. I am sorry but Sasori… Will you accept this rose?" Sakura finally says.

"Zoom in on the boy!" Itachi barks. The poor bushy browed kid was heartbroken. He immediately burst into tears. "Sakura.. no" he sobbed.

Sakura pinned on Sasori's rose and walked Lee out. The poor boy couldn't stop crying and so Sakura kept apologizing. Finally, he was in the car and gone. Sakura sighed and headed to her own room. She was exhausted.

"Well first night is done!" Kakashi said getting up from his seat. He grabbed his coat and headed out. "It will be a good season for love" he said with a wink as he departed.

Itachi patted Sasuke on the back as he grumbled something about smacking Kakashi. "Goodnight little brother"

"Goodnight"

let me know what yall think! I know it is a little slow, but it will pick up soon and be more SasuSaku


	4. Chapter 4 - Week 2

Chap 4: Week Two

Sasuke woke up too Itachi banging on his hotel room's door. Naruto and him had snuck out and went to a bar. He needed to get drunk to drown out Sakura.

"Sasuke. Get. Up." Itachi said slowly.

"Hn." Sasuke groaned as he slowly sat up.

"You were supposed to pick up Sakura and take her to the date's location to get ready." Itachi said as he opened up the blinds.

Sasuke turned his head to look at the clock. 11:15 am. ' _Shit'_

"I had to push back the date today and that was expensive" Itachi sighed. "You have 15 mins to get ready."

Sasuke stood up and slowly walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He turned the shower on, undressed, and got in. He let the water rinse away the smell of the pub they found. He gave a low, dry laugh as he thought about how Naruto was feeling after last night. He revealed to his best friend how he had been feeling about their star and of course Naruto reminded him how stupid he was to get the hots for the person saving their asses.

He sighed and grabbed some shampoo and lathered it in. He rinsed quickly and put conditioner in. He got his body wash and rubbed it over his body.

He pictured a certain pinkette massaging in the soap with her delicate hands rather than his. He immediately turned the cold water on to help wash away those thoughts. ' _I can't be with her or we have to cancel the show…'_

After he was dressed he walked out the room and saw Itachi on the phone.

"Yes Dad, everything is going fine. We have our first date today. I believe she picked Sai… Great. Bye Dad, give love to Mom" Itachi said as he clicked the phone off. "I swear he's bad at being retired"

"Hn." Sasuke responded as he headed to drink the coffee Itachi had thankfully brought. His hang over was pretty bad. He swallowed some Advil and the two men headed towards the pinkette's suit which was across the resort.

Itachi knocked once they reached her door. She opened the door and smiled at the two men. "Good Morning" She chimed.

Sasuke couldn't help but let the sight of her sink in. She was wearing a baby blue, off the shoulders top with white denim shorts that exposed her creamy long legs. Her hair was straightened today with the sides pulled back with a clip and her feet were adorned with tan strappy sandals that gave the normal petite girl a little height.

She looked perfect for her around the town date.

"You look lovely Sakura" Itachi said with a polite smile.

Sakura blushed. "Thank you, Itachi"

Sakura's eyes turned to the younger brother. He was wearing a casual black button up that fit his toned chest perfectly with dark washed jeans. ' _He is so good looking'_ she thought. She shook her head and flashed them a smile.

"Let's get this date going, shall we?" the pinkette said as she walked down the hall. The two Uchiha men had to quicken their pace to catch up with the smiling pinkette.

"Sasuke will be taking you into town earlier than Sai will arrive. Deidara should meet you there going over how we plan to angle the frames." Itachi said very formally.

Sakura noticed that is mainly how the older Uchiha is with everyone. Very formal. Very Polite, and she liked that about him because it made her feel at ease when talking to him. It was a comforting contrast to how she felt about his younger brother. Sasuke made her heart beat fast and her mind cloudy.

"Sounds good"

Itachi got into a town car while Sasuke and Sakura got into his r8. The ride to the place was a little quiet and Sakura couldn't help but notice he felt bad. "Are you feeling okay, Sasuke?"

Sasuke, who was enjoying the silence, glanced over at her. "I'm hungover."

"Oh"

He didn't need to hide his actions from her. He was literally driving her to her date with someone else. Why hide his indiscretions?

"You should try to eat some fried eggs or drink pickle juice" she said matter-of-factly.

"Why pickle juice?"

"When you drink, the alcohol lowers your glutamate levels and dehydrates you, that is the main cause for the hang over. So, pickle juice and eggs are loaded with glutamate that would help restore your levels"

He forgot that this girl was not just a pretty face, she was smart enough to become one of the youngest doctors and train under Tsuande. He also hated to admit he enjoyed the girl's concern for him. "I'll keep that in mind" he said with a smile.

When they pulled up to the set, a frenzied Deidara ran to meet them.

"Where have you guys been?" the art director asked.

"We pushed the date back" Sasuke said coolly. Deidara did not look impressed.

"Okay well, Sakura you look lovely, but we need to get moving. Follow me" Deidara said as he turned walked towards the busy town.

Deidara explained that the date was to be a cute and casual first date with a private ride through the town and shops. The date will end with dinner on the beach. He told Sakura what angles the cameras would be at and what he would like her to say and ask at these points throughout their planned route.

"Now you do have some creative freedom, but remember, this is T.V. We need good heart moving stuff" the creative art director said with a wink.

Sakura blushed and casted her eyes to the ground. It was easy for her to be alone with guys in a group setting, but a one-on-one date had a bit more pressure added to it.

Sasuke watched the pinkette as Deidara kept running through the expectations of the day. The jealousy that kept creeping up on him was something he was not used too. The thought of Sakura going on a wonderful date with someone else made his mouth taste bad.

"Sasuke would you please be a dear and stand in for Sakura's date tonight? I want to check the camera angles and lighting" Deidara said pushing Sasuke towards to bench where Sakura was sitting. "Also, Sakura you seem a bit nervous!"

"Sorry" The girl replied.

He gave her a smile and sat beside her.

"How's it going?" he asked her. Sakura let out a sigh. "Honestly I'm a bit nervous."

"Oh? Why?"

Sakura looked at the raven hair man sitting next to her. The light was shining behind him making the edges of his black hair glow blue. She felt herself start to blush. She felt guilty for being so attracted to him.

"I just can feel the pressure" she said trailed off with an awkward laugh. She looked away from him and let her eyes wander around the scenery. The bench was sitting along a semi-secluded trail in a park by a pond. There were little fish swimming causing the water to swirl and glitter at the bank which was covered in overgrown grass and wild lilies. It was a pretty romantic spot.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. He didn't want Sakura to feel pressured to do anything that she didn't want too. "Don't let Deidara boss you around too much. You can tell him no."

She looked up at his onyx eyes and then trailed down to his lips. Her face reddened at the memory of their almost kiss. "No, it's not that, it's just…" ' _Tell him you like him'_ Sakura thought to herself. ' _Are you crazy?'_

"I think I need to take a walk" Sakura laughed as she hopped off the bench and strolled down closer to the pond's trail away from the crew.

Sasuke stared at her fleeting form. Watching her long pink hair sway with each step she took.

He glanced and saw that Deidara and the crew were too busy preparing for the shot to notice the vanishing pinkette. Deidara's eyes popped up and took notice causing his face to twist in distress.

"Don't worry. She just needs a break" Sasuke said as he raised up from the bench. "I'll go get her" he called heading off to find the beauty.

Sakura walked down to a more shaded spot by the water and stared at the ducks dipping their head in the water and eating in the shallows. She needed to clear her head of Sasuke and get some space before the date with Sai.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. ' _This is crazy. He is basically my boss and I am supposed to fall for the contestants… not him'_

Sakura sighed and looked back to the water. She was having a hard time getting excited about the date when it wasn't with who she really wanted.

Sasuke walked down the path and spotted the rose-colored girl easily. Her petal pink hair contrasted beautiful with the greenery in the park.

"Sakura"

She jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned her head to see the guy she needed the space from.

"Hey" she said with a sheepish smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Uh not really but I will be... I think" she said with a soft smile.

Sasuke's brows furrowed at her hesitance. He walked up closer to her closing some distance between them.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

She looked at his face. ' _God. he is so handsome'_

Sasuke watched as a lovely blush appeared on her cheeks. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the light that was reflected from the water. She brought one delicate hand and pushed a loose strand of her silk hair behind her ear as she studied his face. Her soft doll like lips looked so inviting…

Sasuke's mouth opened a little. She was breathtaking.

"I don't know if I can do this…" she said quietly. Sasuke's eyes widened. ' _Shit'_

"What do you mean?" he said leaning his head in closer.

Emerald orbs turned away as Sakura picked up a piece of hair to play with nervously. Sasuke was starting to panic realizing he may of went too far. But was it really his fault? He could not help the chemistry that they shared. He has never felt this away about any girl ever so quickly…

She took a deep breath and turned her piercing mint eyes straight into his. "Do you feel it?" she whispered.

"Feel what?" Sasuke said in a low voice.

Sakura bit her lip but never broke her gaze from his. Sasuke felt his groin harden at the sight of her teeth sinking into her plump lips.

"What's between us" she said hoping she wasn't making a fool out of herself.

Sasuke looked at the gorgeous woman before him. Her eyes reflected that she was feeling the pull just as he was. She was like a magnet and he couldn't break free from her pull.

He raised his hand and placed it soft on her cheek, brushing strands of baby pink hair out of the way.

"Yes" he said as he traced her soft lips with his thumb. Sakura's lips parted as she was enveloped in a trance from his actions.

Sasuke leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

As soon as their lips touched, there was an immediate rush that made him deepen the kiss causing sakura to moan against his lips.

He pulled her body flush against his. He enjoyed the feeling of her body under his as his hand trailed down her back.

' _His lips are so soft and so addicting…'_ she thought.

She took a soft breath and broke the kiss, but Sasuke took advantage and quickly kissed her again this time softly pushing his tounge against hers. They began a short-lived battle for dominance as Sakura's body reacted in a way that completely gave herself over to him.

He pushed his hand threw her pink hair, pressing her head against his. ' _You are a fool Uchiha. You ruined the show.'_

Sasuke kissed Sakura harder pushing out those thoughts.

Sasuke broke the kiss and stared at the swollen lipped beauty in front of him. Her hair was a little disheveled and her jade eyes were clouded with desire. Sasuke smirked at her. He had to admit he enjoyed seeing her roused up from him.

"Sakura… I'm sorry"

Sakura smiled and looked down. "Sasuke, that meant something to me..."

"It meant something to me too"

She bit her lip and looked up at the handsome man before her. "What are we going to do?"

"I know you signed up to be the bachelorette but I want to see where this goes... there is just something about you"

Sakura's face lit up with a wide smile and even Sasuke couldn't resist smiling at. "Me too."

"Good."

"But what about the show?" Sakura said with a frown.

Sasuke reached out and pulled the annoying, yet enchanting girl against his chest. "Hn. I'll take care of it" he replied reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cellphone dialing a certain blonde.

" _Yo, Sasuke"_

"Hey, dobe. Stop production."

" _What?!"_

 _The end! Let me know what you think by following, favoriting, and reviewing, because reviews are helpful in making the story better. I do have an ending planned and this is not it, I promise. (Unless, you guys don't like it lol)_


	5. Chapter 5- Slight Ramifications

Chap 5: Slight Ramifications

"You're an idiot." Fugaka said had he set his coffee on the table slowly.

"I know" mumbled a very annoyed Sasuke.

It had been two days since Sasuke had called off production to be with Sakura and his father was not pleased. In fact, no one seemed to please besides Naruto, but even that was because he was in trouble too. The poor blonde got caught making out with Neij's cousin that had previously auditioned.

"Do you realize we already made the announcement? People know who Sakura is." Itachi said while he pinched his brow. His foolish little brother had fallen for their bachelorette causing them to end the show. It was beginning to stir the media's attention.

"She can't fall in love with someone else if she's in love with you!" Fugaka growled as he shot up from his seat.

"Honestly Sasuke, I thought you would learn from your brother's mistake and leave the women on the show alone."

"I'm sorry father, but I didn't plan on falling for her…" Sasuke mumbled as he leaned back in his chair. He has been getting scolded for two hours so far about this.

After he called Naruto, Sakura and he met with Deidara explaining that the date was cancelled. Of course, the art director threw a fit about his wasted time and talents, but he didn't care. Sasuke wasn't going to let someone else wine and dine his girl. He had to admit it felt good knowing his beloved blossom was his.

"We have wasted so much money into this for you to not keep it in your pants" the old Uchiha growled walking over to where their lawyer Asuma was sitting. Asuma was seeing how much Sasuke had costed them.

The young Uchiha rolled his eyes. He understood that it was expensive but they were going over the top. They all knew that, _Ever After,_ was cancelled after this season. The network let them know before Sakura's first date. So, in reality he saved them time and some money... in the long run.

Cigarette smoke blew across Sasuke's face. "It was about a $500,000 cost for everything so far" Asuma said ashing his cigarette.

"I'll pay it" Sasuke said calmly as he rose from his seat. He buttoned his suit jacket together and then gathered his briefcase.

"Where are you going?" Fugaka commanded.

"To be with my $500,000 girlfriend" Sasuke said with a smirk as he walked out the meeting room.

Sakura was lounging on the comfy grey couch in Sasuke's apartment. Ever since they told production she was backing out to be with Sasuke she hasn't got to see him very much. He has been at meetings or with people to figure out the logistics of their situation.

Sakura sighed as curled up under the blanket. She felt bad because she signed a contract and made promises, but being with Sasuke felt right. It felt worth it.

Sasuke had promised to take her on a date tonight which is why she is at his condo in the city. He was to pick her up and whisk her away for their first date with promises of freeing her from her contract.

Sasuke's apartment was a spacious condo in the city with giant windows overlooking the lights. It was a very modern feel with grey, taupe, and black as the color scheme. It felt like a very Sasuke-like space. Sakura got up and walked to the mirror in his living room.

Sakura stared at her reflection making sure she looked perfect for the date. She was little out of practice with having Kurenai's help getting her ready but once she got back and explained what happened to Ino, her best friend helped her pick out an outfit.

She was wearing a tight formed fitting, white-laced dress with nude heels. The dress had a lace bottom and straps with a deep open back. Ino had twister her hair into a low elegant bun with a few soft tendrils framing her face. Her makeup was kept light with a soft, pink, and creamy lipstick. Ino had done well.

Sakura's head turned to the door when she heard the key go into the lock. Out stepped the guy that's worth all the drama. He was dressed in one of his formal dark grey suits. His tie was loose and he had the top buttons of his shirt unbuttoned. His hair was little disheveled, but he still looked like the incredibly handsome man Sakura had fallen for.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hey" Sasuke said drinking in the sight of his girl. She never ceased to amaze him. She always looked gorgeous, but in that white dress she looks especially irresistible.

He walked over and pulled Sakura in a sweet, but chaste kiss. As much as he wanted to envelope himself in her, they had reservations to keep.

"How did the meeting go?" Sakura asked still in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke sighed as he pulled away and looked at the girl.

"Basically, the show is cancelled and I will be covering the monetary damages and waste for the production."

Sasuke walked over to his minibar and poured a small glass of whiskey. He took from a sip the glass and let the spicy alcohol melt on his tongue, easing the annoyance of the meeting. It had been a long few days, but it was finally over now.

"Sasuke, I'm sorr-"

Sasuke held a hand up to cut her off. "Sakura, you did nothing wrong."

Sasuke set his drink down and walked to the now concerned frowning, woman.

"I did nothing wrong." He said

Sasuke pulls her into his arms and inhaled her sweet, intoxicating scent. He tilts her chin back so she was looking into his eyes.

"We found each other."

He leaned in and kissed her deeply. Her sweet lips were so soft against his.

Sakura felt herself get lost in the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his strong frame. She couldn't help but melt into the gorgeous man kissing her. Every kiss and every touch was so caring and purposeful.

Sakura moaned slightly into the kiss causing Sasuke to take advantage of the situation and taste the sweet girl in his arms.

Sasuke pulled away from her even though he would rather keep going. He wanted to take Sakura out more at the moment, and show her that the hassle that has been these past two days and any bad press was worth it.

"You are worth everything" he whispered as he stroked her cheek softly.

Sakura closed her eyes and absorbing the moment.

"Come. We have reservations to make"

"Let's go" she said as she gave him a wink and headed to the door. Sasuke happily watched her round behind sway with every step she took.

When they got to the restaurant, the waiter led them to their reserved table next to the window that over looked the park. The trees and streets were decorated with lights that twinkled in the night. Sakura's ears danced to the soft piano that played in the background.

Sasuke ordered them two glasses of strawberry champagne as they sat down. The waiter brought them back, causing an unexpected Sakura to giggle in delight as she saw the strawberry dancing in the sparkling gold liquid.

Sasuke adored watching her amazement at all the finer things in life that he could afford.

The waiter smiled a little too cheekily as he handed her the glass causing Sasuke to give the poor boy a cold stare that sent him away.

Sasuke refocused his attention on Sakura who was currently raising the crystal to her lips and letting the cool gold liquid flow into her mouth.

"Sasuke this is divine" she said with a wide smile.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile back. "Get used to it"

"I don't think I can" she said as she set the glass down carefully. "This is all so much" she mumbled as she looked at the lights out the window.

It was true. Miss Haruno was not the extravagant woman and usually led an ordinary life. She did have a very good salary as a doctor but Sakura didn't grow up wealthy. Her family taught her to live a modest life.

Sasuke understood that, but he also wanted to shower her with silks and pearls. He wanted to give her the best.

"Trust me it all becomes normal" he said as he picked up the champagne that had her dazzled.

"So where do we go from now?" Sakura said taking another sip of her drink.

"What do you mean?"

Sakura began to fidget with her gold bracelet. "Am I released from the contract?"

"Yes, but there are somethings you will need to do to be released."

"Like what?"

"Oh, just sign some paperwork that states you will not speak to the media about us without our company's approval of which information to release. Nothing major."

"Well that's good" Sakura said with a smile. She was relieved to hear that Sasuke made this whole thing be resolved in just two days.

"To be honest, the show was coming to an end after this season."

"That's a shame… So many people liked the show."

"Hn. I guess people realize they don't want to watch a show that makes them realize that love comes with imperfections and heartache, they don't want to face reality."

"I see… Where does that leave us?"

"Together."

"I like that"

"Hn."

The waiter comes back wanting to take their orders. Sakura noticed that he refused to make eye contact with her. She smiled at the raven-haired man across from her. She was so relieved that she wasn't alone in feeling the strong attraction between them. It was the realest thing she has ever felt in her life.

"What would you guys like?" the waiter asked nervously.

"Two Lobsters with whatever sides the Chef has prepared." Sasuke said with a cold stare. He never broke eye contact with the poor kid.

"O-Of Course" the waiter said with a bow and then he left them.

Sakura was surprised to find that she enjoyed Sasuke being protective of her. She liked that she was important to him.

"I've been meaning to ask, how is Miss Yamnaka?"

"Oh, Ino is good! I mean she was upset with everything at the end…" she trailed off.

"I understand. Trust me when I say that I didn't know Nara would be a fuck up"

"Honestly, Ino is better off without him. I was actually going to set her up with one of the contestants from the show" Sakura said as she ate some bread that was on the table.

"Which one?"

"Sai. I think he would be good for her."

"Why is that?

"Well Ino needs someone laid back like Sai, and Sai would actually enjoy the museums and art exhibits Ino loves to go too"

"I see." Sasuke thought about the two and agreed they would make a decent couple. He may not know Ino as well as Sakura, but he did spend months producing a show that filmed her constantly. So, he knew the girls interest.

' _How much simpler would it have been if we picked Ino, but then where would that leave me and Sakura'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"I have a question myself" Sakura chirped with a sly smile.

Sasuke raised a brow. "Yes?"

"So, Naruto…"

"What about him?" ' _Where is she going with this?'_

"He's your best friend?"

Sasuke smirked. "Unfortunately." He took a sip of the champagne, taking notice that Sakura had almost finished hers.

He studied the girl's lovely face. Her jade orbs were a little glazed over and her cheeks were flush from the drink. She was feeling the effects of the champagne.

"Why would you let him be on the show if you were interested in me from the start?" Her lovely lips turned down.

Sasuke smiled at the girl. "I lost a bet, so he ended up as one of the contestants. However, He knew how I felt about you pretty early."

"That's good" she smiled while taking a sip.

"Why did you pick him first?" Sasuke said with a smirk. He leaned on his fist closer to her watching the girl redden from the question.

"W-well, he looked like a nice guy… someone you could be friends with" she stumbled drinking the rest of her drink.

Sasuke signaled for the waiter to refill their drinks. He was enjoying seeing Sakura being so carefree and bold.

"Well you should be happy to know you didn't break his heart" Sasuke smirked. Naruto apparently saw Miss Hyuuga's audition tape and decided to seek her out.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. He is actually seeing someone now"

"Who? During shooting?"

"Yes, she actually was at the audition, Hinata Hyuuga. "

Sakura remembered the girl very well. "Sheis so pretty" Sakura said as she took a gulp of her new glass. Sakura loved the taste of the sparkling beverage and how it cooled her down as she swallowed.

"Hn. I really don't think she stood a chance against you" Sasuke said casually looking at her. It kind of irritated him that Sakura didn't see how beautiful she was.

Sakura blushed at the compliment.

The waiter brought out their dinner and the two ate, talked and laughed for the rest of the meal. Sakura and Sasuke had been really enjoying the champagne.

"Check?" Sasuke asked coldly. He still hadn't let up on the poor waiter all night.

Sakura could tell the alcohol was taking affect as she stared at Sasuke. He was just so handsome. His black hair was the perfect messy that made her want to run her fingers through it. His onyx eyes made her melt every time he looked at her. He had flawless smooth skin that she wanted to feel. Sakura's face reddened at the thought of seeing his uncovered, sculpted body.

Sasuke saw the Sakura blush and raised an eyebrow.

When she made eye contact with him, Sasuke saw the desire that twinkled in her eyes. He smirked. He knew how women felt about him, but seeing Sakura affected made him excited for once. He wanted to see just how far he could take it.

Sasuke grabbed one of her delicate hands across the table. Sakura's mouth slightly opened at the static that ran through her body at the contact.

He began tracing a slow soft pattern on the inner parts of her wrist, while he stared into her eyes.

"You look amazing tonight" he whispered with a smirk.

Sakura blushed. She couldn't help but feel so vulnerable under his gaze.

"I mean it, that is a remarkable dress…" he trailed off as he continued to trace the pattern on her wrist. Much to his delight his actions and the alcohol were affecting the rosette as her blush deepened.

Sasuke suppressed a moan as he watched her perfect, white teeth sink into her perfect lips.

Sakura saw his reaction and immediately knew that she was affecting him also.

She pushed some loose tendrils from her face and traced her fingers delicately over lips with her free hand. She didn't know whether she was gaining confidence from the champagne or what, but she wanted to make Sasuke squirm.

"Dinner was delicious " she said as she kissed one finger.

Sasuke's eyes widened at this action. Sakura slowly picked the crystal class and raised it to her lips. She slowly tipped her head back, exposing her neck, and let the sweet, gold liquid run down her throat.

She closed her eyes and hummed quietly as the rest of the liquid disappeared. She placed the glass on the table and innocently raised her eyes to his.

Sasuke knew what the vixen was doing and was pleasantly surprised to see her so seductive. Sakura seemed so innocent.

He smirked at the girl and raised her fingers to his lips and kissed each one softly. Sakura felt her face flush even more at the tender action.

Realizing he was now playing the game, she smiled at him so sweetly and leaned back in the table freeing her hand.

Sasuke was taken back by her withdrawal. He studied her face and saw how her eyes showed a very mischievous tint.

Sakura picked up the glass and pulled out the strawberry that was there. She looked at burning onyx eyes as she placed the swollen fruit into her mouth and bit down causing the absorbed champagne to burst in her mouth.

He watched the incredibly sexy woman tip her head back in ecstasy and let out a delicious moan as she ate the rest of the berry.

"The strawberry was the best part" she said with a devious grin.

Sasuke bit the inner of his cheek as he stared at Sakura with burning eyes. He stood of from his chair and opened his wallet and threw enough cash on the table to pay for the meal and a tip.

Sasuke walked behind Sakura and leaned into her ear.

"We are leaving" he whispered as he pulled out her chair. He wanted to get her in p a more private setting

Sakura blushed and stood up. Sasuke placed his hand on her exposed skin and led her out of the restaurant and to the valet.

They stood in silence as Sasuke rubbed small circled on her skin giving Sakura chills.

Once inside the town car, Sasuke waste no time pulling the alluring woman onto his lap and began to ravish her sweet lips.

Sakura was taken back by his brazen actions, but as soon as his lips met hers, she couldn't help but melt into the kiss. Sasuke began to rub his hands down her back, stopping right above her bottom and then traveling back up her back. He did this pattern slowly as he kept kissing her.

"What about the driver?" Sakura breathed coming up from air. She was not one for such intense PDA.

"He has headphones in and I pay him well enough to focus on driving safley, now come here" Sasuke said has he claimed her lips once more.

The car ride to Sakura's townhome was a short ride, filled with sweet kisses laced with desire and soft touches expressing the need for one another. They were both red and breathless when the car came to a stop.

Sakura had ended up straddling Sasuke with her dress hitched up, exposing her long, pale legs.

She blushed as she shuffled off of the man and out of the car.

Sasuke observed the outside of the cream-colored townhome. It had an iron gated fence with flowering vines wrapped around and through it, slightly hiding it from the public view. He guess Miss Yamnaka wanted the privacy after all the attention after the show.

She led him to her dark-stained door, but stopped and turned to him before entering.

"Sasuke, tonight was amazing" she said.

Sasuke placed a loose, pink tendril behind her ear and stared into her hazy green eyes. Her cheeks were still flushed from their car ride.

"It was" he said as he leaned in again capturing her lips.

Sakura closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled the man close. The feeling she got from being with him was too good to lose.

Sakura pulled away slowly and looked into onyx orbs.

"Goodnight, Sasuke" she said with a playful smile.

She tried to step back and give them some distance but Sasuke grabbed her by the waste and pulled her close, pressing her back to the door.

"Goodnight, Sakura" he said as he traced soft kisses on her cheek.

Sakura closed her eyes and let him kiss her cheek and trail down her neck. Her body was aching to be touched all over by him, but it was just the first date.

"Sasuke… "she purred exposing more of her neck. She felt her body grow warmer with every kiss.

Sasuke smirked into the girl's neck, knowing the affect he was having on her.

"Sakura? Is that you?" a Ino's voice rang from the other side of the door.

"Y-yes!"

Sasuke pulled away quickly and Sakura began to straighten her dress. She kissed Sasuke on the cheek and began to open the door.

"See you soon?"

"Soon"

Sasuke watched the beautiful girl slip away behind the door. He turned and started heading towards the car. ' _She is perfect… '_

Thank you so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! Also favorite and follow!


	6. Chapter 6 - The next day

Chapter 6

Sakura woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. Last night was everything she wanted it to be.

She got out of bed and threw on her short, baby blue, silk robe and went into the kitchen.

"Good morning" chirped the bright blonde eating a bowl of granola.

"Good morning" Sakura said with a yawn. She walked over and poured some orange juice.

"So… Tell me about last night" Ino said leaning closer to Sakura with a wide smile. Sakura mentally sighed. They didn't really get a chance to talk about her date when she came home last night, but she knew Ino would never let this go.

"Come on! I want to hear about the ice cube"

Sakura giggled. Ino was constantly referring to Sasuke as a 'block of ice'.

"It was great, no, more than great. It was perfect." Sakura hummed.

"That's good Sak. I mean surprising, but good."

"What do you mean?" Sakura said with a frown.

"Oh, nothing bad of course. He just was always just so formal, polite and stoic on set. Not much emotion besides frustration" she giggled.

"Well at least he was professional" Sakura said as she went to make her own bowl of granola.

"True" Ino said as she got off the stool to put her dishes away.

"Did you ever text Sai?" Sakura asked, side eyeing the blonde. She saw Ino's face turn a slightly pink color.

"U-uh yea, I did"

Sakura turned around to face her best friend. "And?"

Ino lifted her cup to hid her face. She casually strode to the living room at sat on the plush cream couch.

"We are going to the art museum this week" the blonde giggled.

"That's great, Ino" Sakura said with a gentle smile.

"I don't know what it is Sakura, but I have this strange feeling like this is right" the blonde smiled.

"Ino I am so happy for you" Sakura said as she walked over to give her best friend a hug.

Ino hasn't been on a date since the show and really had no interest in moving on, until now. She was happy she was finally finding happiness.

"Thanks, Sak" Ino glanced at the clock.

"Ah, work calls!" she said leaping up and going to her room.

Sakura laughed at her Best friend. Ino's Family owns a small chain of exotic floral companies and they have recently let Ino run the local one here and she has taken it very seriously.

She finished her granola and reached for her cell phone. ' _Good morning'_ she types under Sasuke's name. She really did have an amazing time, but didn't want to seem clingy. She bit her lip as her thumb hovered over the send button.

She hit send and immediately felt a little panicky. She shook her head. ' _Get a grip Haruno.'_ She knew she was confidant and capable enough to send a text.

She straightened up and went into her own room to get ready for work.

She was still on leave for the show, but since the show was cancelled she has taken this free time to do lab research and catch up on paperwork.

She picked out a simple cream fitted sweater with grey plaid slacks, finishing the look with a red pair of pumps. She pulled her hair back in a sleek pony tail and allowed a few tendrils to frame her face. She kept her make-up simple, but did put on her favorite shade of red lipstick for a 'pop of color,' as Ino would say.

She laughed at herself. ' _Like I need it with pink hair'_

Sakura liked to dress a little more professional than scrubs when she went into the lab. Most of the researchers there did not have an MD, but rather a PhD and dressed more scholarly because of that.

When she decided she was ready, she headed to the kitchen to grab a cup of tea, no need for the hard stuff today. Ino was scrambling around in her nude heels and fit-and-flare peach dress for her things. She had wrapped her long hair up in a neat braided bun, letting her bangs frame her face.

"Sak! I can't find my keys"

"Check the couch cushions" Sakura said with a smile. "I found them!"

"Good" she replied as she gathered her own belongings.

"Don't you clean up nice, is it a lab day?"

"Yea, I figured I needed to clock in some research hours. Do you mind if I ride with you to your shop? Shizune emailed me and said the lab could use some fresh herbs"

"Sure thing" Ino said with a wink. The girls got in Ino's silver Mercedes and headed to the shop.

 _ **With Sasuke…**_

Sasuke woke up and stretched out on his grey satin sheets. He looked at his city view and smiled. He could see the restaurant that he took Sakura too last night.

Last night solidified for him that everything he's going through was worth it. She was worth it. He has never been so taken by a woman before.

He got of bed and went to take a shower.

After his shower, he got dressed in his usual white button down and black slacks ensemble. His hair kept its usual spiked style. He had coffee and toast brought it and checked emails as he ate.

An email from his father addressed to the whole team caught his eye.

' _Uchiha Corp. Board Members,_

 _Please meet in the conference room at 10:30 am sharp._

 _Fugaku Uchiha_

 _Former CEO and Founder of Uchiha Corp and Productions'_

Sasuke glanced at the clock. _10:00 am._

He inwardly groaned and called for his town car to be pulled around and ready.

At the office building, Sasuke took notice that the disapproving stares did not decrease since the announcement. He glared back at a few as he headed to conference room.

He glanced at his phone as he walked and noticed a new message from Sakura. He Immediately smiled and his mood lifted.

" _Good morning."_

He went to reply but realized he was right by the door. ' _I'll reply later'_

He entered the room and saw familiar faces. Itachi, Naruto, Kakashi, Asuma, his father, but Sasuke was not expecting his mother to be in the room.

He greeted everyone and took his seat next to Naruto as the clock turned 10:30.

"Now that everyone is here, I want to discuss the next step" Fugaku said.

"First, can everyone give me an update over their domains, Asuma please begin" Mikoto Uchiha said taking out a pen and getting ready to write.

The Uchiha mother did not interact with the company much since Itachi and Sasuke came of age, but because of everything she wanted to be in room and wanted to help clean up her son's mess.

"Financially, this project is draining. Sasuke did use his personal account to help fix it, but it's still racking up quite a bill that might be lead to bankruptcy, due to the press and media pay offs, the lawyers, the interviews. I am not sure _Ever After_ will be profitable to us again" Asuma spoke taking a long drag of his cig.

"I see" Mikoto straightened her shoulders and shot an intense gaze to Naruto.

"Naruto, it is my understanding that you have a solution to this?"

"Y-yes ma'am. My godfather Jiraiya has offered to purchase the rights to the franchise"

"Jiraiya?" Kakashi questioned.

"The Romance novelist?" Itachi chimed.

"Yes, that's him" Naruto said with a proud smile. "The perky old man has been very successful in the literature world and wishes to use the name in one of his novels that's already been signed for a movie deal as well."

Sasuke looked at his parents. Everyone knew what kind of romance novels Jiraiya wrote.

"Mmmh I see, and what will this entail "Mikoto said with a thin lined smile.

Sasuke observed his best friend who was getting nervous. His mother is a kind-hearted woman, but is also very classy.

"Well the title of the novel and movie will contain 'Ever after' and the inspiration comes from scandal with Sasuke and Sakura…" the blonde trailed off throwing a quick sympathetic glance to his friend.

Sasuke glared back "Dobe" he whispered.

"Ah, the scandal" Fugaku mumbled as he flicked through paper work.

"He even said he would buy the mansion we use to shoot the movie" Naruto said very quickly trying please the Uchiha's and change the topic.

"Asuma, how would the purchase pan out?" Mikoto asked.

Asuma took a last drag and then put out his cigarette. "Well, seeing as the credit of the show kind of went down the drain when my nephew turned down miss Yamnaka, I don't see why it would be a bad Idea to let someone else's name be responsible for _Ever After_. If the money is there then I don't see a problem."

"Kakashi, set up a meeting with Jiraiya then, Naruto and Sasuke please be there as well." Fugaku said as he stood up. Mikoto followed him in actions.

"Sasuke, dear, I would love to have dinner with the woman that caused all this" Mikoto said with a soft smile. Her maternal side was back and her business side was gone.

"Yes mother" Sasuke said.

"Oh, Itachi you too. It's been a while since we have all had a civil dinner. I'll make the reservations" Mikoto said as she followed Fugaku with a cheery smile out of the room.

"Bye now"

Once the elder Uchihas left the room everyone relaxed.

"Ugh thank god they were not against it" Naruto mumbled loosening his tie. He normally didn't wear one at the office, unless the Sasuke's parents were there.

"Yes, I didn't have much of an idea on how to solve our problem" Itachi said walking over to the coffee stand.

"Hn"

Asuma lit another cigarette. "Sasuke, try not to cost us any more money"

"Hn" the young Uchiha replied as he left the room, and headed to his office. He had a lot of work to do to prep for sale. He pulled out his phone as he remembered the pinkette's message.

"Yuki" he said as he headed into his office. "Y-yes"

"Do I have any lunch plans?"

"Yes, with Neji Hyuuga" the poor secretary piped flipping through the planner.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. The Hyuuga was still pissed that his cousin didn't get the part and was caught in a closet with Naruto.

"Reschedule- no, just cancel. Tell him that is he's still upset to take it up with Naruto."

"Right away, do you want lunch brought to you?"

"No, I'm going out to eat today" the Uchiha said with a smile and closed the door.

 _ **With Sakura…**_

The young doctor shook off her lab coat as she entered her office. She sat in her chair and took a sip of the tea her young intern, Asuka, had ready for her. She had spent all morning the lab reviewing cultures and needed a break.

She checked her phone and was disappointed when she saw no new messages from Sasuke. She bit her lip and decided not to put much thought into it.

She logged into her hospitals portal and began to fill out paper work

 _ **Two hours later….**_

'Knock' 'Knock'

Sakura's eyes darted to the door. "Come in!" she chimed as she turned her attention her paperwork.

"Sakura, you have a visitor" her intern squeaked. Sakura swiveled in her chair to face the door.

"Who is it?"

"He didn't say. Just that he wanted to see you. He's very handsome" Asuka said with a blush forming on her cheeks.

Sakura arched one eye brow at the young girl. "Mmmh, well send him in. But next time get their name first."

"Yes ma'am" Asuka said as she dashed back out of the door. A few seconds later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Sakura said as she stood up straightening her sweater.

In walked in Sasuke immediately causing Sakura's face to redden and her breath to hitch.

Emerald locked with intense onyx.

"H-hi" she stumbled out as she found her voice. She mentally kicks herself. She doesn't understand why she loses her confidence when he is around.

Sasuke's gaze never left hers as he gave her a handsome smirk. She looked divine in her professional attire.

"Hi yourself" he said as he stepped closer to her desk.

Luckily, Sakura's feet were able to move without her conscious thought, responding the pull between them. She walked around her desk over to him, and he immediately pulled her in his arms for a hug.

Sakura closed her eyes as she welcomed the closeness. She wrapped her arms around him and inhaled his musky sweet scent. She felt him press a chaste kiss on the crown of her head. "How are you" she mumbled into his shirt.

He pulled away but kept one of his arms around her waist. "Given everything, I am okay" he said in a dry tone.

He noticed concern wash over the pinkette's face. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you at lunch, assuming your free?"

Sakura gave a sympathetic smile "of course"

"Perfect" he said as he leads her out of the office.

Sasuke's town car drove them to a small restaurant down town. They were quickly seated in a small table by a window. The waiter was quick to take their orders.

"So, what happened?" Sakura asked picking up her lemon water. Sasuke picked up some bread from the table and tossed it in his mouth.

" _Ever After_ will no longer be our problem soon."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Naruto's godfather is planning on purchasing the rights to it, for his book and possible movie… I am not sure on the details, but either way the Uchiha name will no longer have any future association with it"

Sakura's eyes lit up. It seems like such a good thing. "That sounds great!"

"Hn. I guess…" Sasuke trailed off as he gulped down his own water. Sakura could tell he was off.

"What's wrong?" She grabbed his resting hand on the table with her own and began to rub it.

Sasuke felt a warmth spread over him from the simple gesture. He smiled at the sweet girl before him.

"I just feel like it's my fault" he said casting his gaze elsewhere. He felt the tips of his ears redden. He can't believe he just confessed his concerns with a girl he just met. ' _What is she doing to me…'_

Sakura tightened her grip on his hand. "It isn't… you said so yourself that the show was coming to an end either way… this way it's not ended just has a new beginning and now so do you"

Sasuke blinked at her. He hadn't thought of it in that sense. "A new beginning…" he said with a smile at her.

The waiter brought them their food, causing the couple to break apart. Sakura quickly ate her soup and salad combo. Sasuke watched, charmed with her appetite.

After they both finished, Sasuke put a few bills on the table and lead Sakura to the car. "Am I taking you back to work?" he asked as the car pulled up.

Sakura looked at him "I mean, I don't have a reason to go back" she said trailing off getting into the car. She didn't want their time to end.

Sasuke let out a low laugh. "I don't want to end either, but how about dinner?" he said as he squeezed her hand.

Sasuke saw a gorgeous smile form. "That sounds lovely. You can just drop me off at Ino's shop"

"Good. My mother wants to meet you" Sasuke said casually as flipped through emails on his phone.

"What?" Sakura said. She already felt nerves build in her stomach. "Dinner with your mom?"

"Yes. She is determined to meet you."

"A good determined?"

Sasuke smirked, and pulled her head towards him and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Yes. You are the first girl that I have wanted to meet my parents" he said as he pulled away.

"Oh" Sakura said quietly as she looked down. She had a small smile on her face and her cheeks began to turn pink. She hadn't realized he was ready to move that fast. Her smile broadened.

These thoughts and worries she was having begun to vanish. It felt nice to have confirmation he was feeling the same way she was.

Sakura felt the car slow and park at the shop.

She looked up at him, right as he was turning to look at her. "I would love to go to dinner with your parents."

Sasuke's eyes softened. "Great, I'll text you the time and pick you up?"

Sakura leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss. "Perfect" she said as she pulled away.

"Later, Uchiha" she said with a wink as she got out of the car.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at her fleeting form enter the shop. Sakura was always causing surprising feelings to stir inside him that he never thought were there.

' _I am actually excited for tonight'_ he thought as the car pulled away from the curb and headed back to the office.

 ****** End of chapter *****

 **Let me know what you think! Please favorite, review, and follow!** __


	7. Chapter 7 - Dinner and Dessert

Chapter 7

Dinner and Dessert

"Ugh!"

Sakura groaned as she threw another dress on the floor. After Sasuke dropped her off, she told Ino about dinner and her best friend insisted that they go home to plan.

"Sakura what was wrong with that one?"

"It wasn't right" she grumbled as she kept flipping through her closet. Ino sighed. When Sakura gets nervous about something she can't make any decision. Ino picked up a pretty red dress and held it up. "What about this one?"

"Too short"

"What about this one" she asked holding up a black dress. "I know you look good in this one"

"The cut is too low"

Ino sighed again but continued to try to convince her of a dress.

"Its hopeless Ino. I have nothing to wear. I went through my closet and yours. I will go to dinner looking ugly and the Uchiha family will hate me" she proclaimed as she tossed herself on her bed. She buried her head in her pillows and groaned. "I need Kurenai"

Ino giggled as she walked over to her dramatic friend. "Its only 2:00pm. We have time to go shopping?"

Sakura shot up. "Yes please!"

"Perfect. That is my specialty!" the blonde said grabbing Sakura by the hand and practically sprinting to the car.

' _What did I get myself into'_ Sakura thought running behind Ino.

 _ **With Sasuke…**_

Sasuke had been back from lunch for a while now, but his thoughts always seemed to wander to Sakura. She was such a distraction. ' _A good distraction'_

' **Knock'**

"Yo Sasuke" Naruto said as he poked his head in the door.

"Yea dobe?"

"I told your assistant the details for the meeting with gramps" Naruto said as casually sat in one of the leather chairs in front of Sasuke's desk.

"Hn" Sasuke said as he continued to work on paper work. Every time Naruto comes in his office, he takes forever to leave.

"How's it going with Sakura?"

Sasuke put his pen down and looked lazily at his friend. It was obvious he wasn't going to leave any time soon.

Sasuke breathed. "Honestly, I've never been more excited to see where something goes…"

Naruto grinned his wide grin. His best friend has never even come close to saying anything about any other girl before. "So Teme can actually be tied down, this is cause for celebration!"

"Hn"

Naruto hopped up from the seat and headed over to Sasuke's wooden liquor cabinet. He poured two glasses of scotch and handed one to Sasuke. Sasuke stared at the amber liquid in the crystal glass. Was he really being tied down? The more he thought about it he realized his only long-term relationship was in college with Karin, but that was more of he called when he wanted the company. He had not seriously dated anyone to his knowledge. Just mindless hook-ups.

"How is Miss Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked sipping the drink.

Naruto smiled a goofy grin. "Hinata is awesome. She loves ramen as much as I do and is so nice… Never gets mad at any dumb thing I do!"

"Is that so" Sasuke said smirking. Naruto is quite the ladies' man, but never been in a serious relationship before. Of course, he had to choose the Hyuuga Heirs of course.

"Plus, she is so hot!" the blonde said while acting like he was passing out in the chair.

"Dobe" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"So, are you worried about dinner at all?" Naruto asked, coming back to life.

Sasuke took a sip of the scotch. "Not really… I want them to like her of course, but I don't see why they wouldn't. She's intelligent, beautiful, mature… "

"Okay gross" Naruto said holding his nose. "I get it. She's great in the sack and has you hooked"

Sasuke threw paper at Naruto. "Dobe. We haven't had sex yet."

Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes widen with surprise.

"Not yet?" "No."

"Why not? I mean Sakura is a babe. Not too many girls look like her"

"I know she's attractive idiot, we just haven't gotten there yet."

"Are you sure you are not gay?" Naruto asked with a mischievous grin. Many tabloids have speculated that Sasuke was gay because of his lack of dating history, and it has become a soft spot for him.

This time Sasuke threw his pen. "Hey watch it!"

"Shut up then. No, I am not gay. Now leave. I have work to do" Sasuke said glaring at his friend.

"Haha sorry Teme, I am just messing with you" Naruto said holding his hands behind his head. He got up and straightened his grey suit with navy button-down. "I expect a progress report!" he shouted as he ran out the door.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the door. He had to admit that it was unlike him to not have slept with a girl yet, but Sakura was different. She was elegant, mature, gorgeous… Very different from any girl he's been with. He wanted to take things slow and see where they go. He had to admit Sakura was a very attractive and had some interesting dreams about her.

' _Enough'_ he thought as he swigged back the rest of his scotch. He clicked through the emails on his computer. He needed to focus and get back to work. As hard as he tried though he kept remembering smiling, emerald green eyes, silky pink hair, creamy skin, and soft pink lips.

"Ugh" Sasuke groaned as he felt his pants stiffen. He got up from his chair and grabbed his coat. He walked out of the office and turned to his secretary.

"I don't feel well. I am going home" he said as he walked away. He heard the poor girl make some objections, but in reality, he could just leave if he wanted too. He can easily finish the calls, paper work at home. What he needed was a workout with Kakashi and get his mind off of the pink haired beauty first.

 _ **With Sakura …**_

Sakura and Ino had hit practically every store in the mall and finally found the perfect dress. They settled on a fitted, lacey midi-dress that hit right above her knees. The back had a sheer lace design that wrapped around her back in an intricate fashion, and past her thigh the dress was pure lace, giving her a little youth. They even found a charming pair of nude peep-toes to complete the look.

The girls had just finished getting their nails done, and somehow Ino had dragged Sakura into the Chanel store picking out lingerie to go with the dress. It was definitely not something she was used too, but Ino convicted that she needed to update that part of her wardrobe as well.

Sakura was admiring a hand bag, when she felt her phone buzz. It was a text from Sasuke. Sakura immediate smiled at his name on her phone. It had only been a few hours since their lunch but she missed him so badly.

" _I'll pick you up at 6:30"_

Sakura bit her lip to try and control the butterflies that were forming. " _Great! See you then"_

She groaned at the lame text as she walked over to Ino.

"Hey Forehead! Try this on!" Ino squealed pushing Sakura into the fitting room. Sakura looked at the delicate lace, strapless bra and couldn't help but admire it. She slipped it on as well as the matching lace underwear that had little frills around the bottoms.

She glanced at the mirror and had to admit that the pieces did look good and flattered her. The bra gave her breast a pushed-up appearance and the frills on the underwear gave her slim hips the illusion of being curvy. Sakura knew she was attractive, despite her unusual hair, but she never deemed herself as sexy, that was more Ino's department, but the lingerie gave her a new confidence. She found it surprising that the more she looked at her appearance the more she wanted Sasuke to see her in it.

She felt herself redden and decided to take off the garments. She stepped out of the dressing room not wearing them to her friend's disappointment.

"Well did you like them?" the pouty blonde asked. Sakura blushed and headed towards the checkout counter.

"So you did like them!" Ino chirped skipping as she followed Sakura.

After the girls back from the mall, the girls went full glam mode. Sakura bathed and soaked in the delicious bath oils Ino let her borrow. Ino always had the best creams and perfumes. After her bath, she put on her fluffy baby pink robe on and let Ino get to work on her hair. Ino decided to do soft waves and pinned on side of her hair back to show her face. She kept Sakura's make up light, with neutral tone eyeshadow colors with a little mascara.

"Your eye lashes are so long" Ino mumbled jealousy, giving her friend a playful pout.

Sakura langhed at her best friend. Ino was always the looker between the two. Blonde, blue-eyed and curvy.

Ino dusted a light powder and a little blush on her cheeks. "Okay, now go slip on your dress and then we will do lipstick!"

"Yes ma'am" Sakura said giving her friend a playful salute. Ino rolled her eyes as she left the room.

Sakura walked over and slipped on the new lingerie. The strapless bra clipped low on her back allowing it to not show under the sheer back of the dress. She slipped on the heals to finish the outfit. She walked over to the mirror to admire Ino's work. She could hardly recognize the reflection before her. Her hair was waved perfectly and curled right under her breast. Her makeup brought out the green in her eyes. The dress hugged her body perfectly, high lighting every curve.

She walked over and sprayed perfume on. She mentally thanked Ten Ten for kicking her ass lately at the gym. She put on her shimmery lipstick and walked out of the room.

Ino whistled as she saw her best friend. "Sak! You look amazing… So, sophisticated and gorgeous! Perfect package!"

Sakura laughed at her best friend. It was kind of a tradition for them to over flatter each other when the other has a big event.

There was a knock at the door and both girls' head whipped towards the clock. ' _6:30 right on the dot'_ Sakura thought.

Ino gave her a silent squeal and hugged her. Sakura pulled away and mouthed thank you.

She took a deep breath and answered the door. There stood Sasuke looking breath taking. Sakura lost her voice as she took in the sight of him. He was wearing a fitted black suit with a black skinny tie. The suit was tailored to his body that shown his athletic build well. His hair was done the usual way.

When Sakura made it to his eyes, she saw the same desire that she was having. That look in his eyes made her body ache with need.

"You look stunning" Sasuke said slowly. And she did. Sasuke immediately decided to mentally thank who ever designed such a glorious dress. The white glowed in the evening sky giving her an angelic appearance. He adored the way the dress clanged to her every curve in the most perfect way. He felt his pants tighten just a little.

Sakura gave a soft smile as she gave a quick spin, much to Sasuke's delight, to show off the back of the dress. Sasuke decided that this was his favorite dress Sakura had ever worn. "Do you like it?" she said blushing, casting her eyes to the ground.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. He quickly took advantage of her loss of balance and captured her lips with his own. Sakura immediate melted into his arms and the kiss. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the small of her back as he pushed her closer into him.

The sound of Ino coughing, made the two quickly break away.

"Um- you two have fun" Ino said nervously as she shut the door. As the door was closing, Sakura gave Ino a sheepish grin, which Ino returned with a wink.

"Hn" Sasuke said as he pulled Sakura towards his town car. Sasuke let Sakura in first and admired the view as she got in the car.

"So where are we going?" She asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"A steak house, downtown. It's my mom's favorite" Sasuke said reaching for two champagne glasses.

"Drinking already?" Sakura giggle accepting the glass. Sasuke gave her a smirk, "Why do you think we are taking the town car?"

Sakura smiled at him. She watched as popped the bottle and poured the sparkling liquid in the glass.

"Thank you" she said.

"You're welcome. Besides, with my family, one needs a drink before."

"Why so?"

Sasuke sighed and took a sip of his glass. "My father has very high expectations, which comes with intense disapproval if those expectations aren't met. I know the scandal disappointed him and I know he's forgiven me for it, but still…" he trailed off.

Sakura reached over and gave his hand a soft squeeze. Sasuke grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb along her palm. He picked up her hand and gave it a soft kiss. He appreciated that she knew not to pry and gave him what he needed with a simple gesture.

He put the glass in the holder. "Besides, you are the first girl I am bringing to meet my family, so I know my mom will be embarrassing" he said shooting Sakura a playful grin.

Sakura giggled. She had to admit, she liked the idea of hearing embarrassing stories about Sasuke. She liked the idea of getting to know all about Sasuke. She was utterly and completely infatuated with him.

Sakura leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Sasuke immediately responded and put his hand on the back of her head to keep it there as we used his other to bring her closer. Sakura moaned in response to being pressed against him. She felt Sasuke's hand slide down to her lower back and his other hand move to her cheek, deepening the kiss.

Sakura wrapped her arms around her neck. Sasuke bit Sakura to moan deeply, causing his pants to tighten even more. Sakura felt the need between as she began to trail kisses down Sasuke's neck. Sasuke let out a throaty moan in response. Sakura was surprised at how much it turned her on to have him respond to her.

They both groaned as they felt the car come to a stop. Sasuke pulled away and traced his thumb along her bottom lip. "We will finish this later" he said breathily. He leaned over and placed a small kiss on her forehead and got out of the car.

Sakura focused on getting her breath and heart beat under control. She immediate felt embarrassed because she is about to go meet Sasuke's parents after an intense make out session. She decided she would be on her best behavior for the rest of the evening.

Sasuke walked over and opened her door. She stepped out of the car and straightened her dress. Sasuke offered his arm, which Sakura accepted and the two went inside the restaurant to find the table.

The hostess lead them to a table in a private room of the restaurant. Sakura recognized Itachi, and sitting next to him was a lovely woman, who Sakura recognized from previous season of the show, Izumi. She had long brown hair and soft brown eyes. The other woman, she presumed was Sasuke's mother, stood up and walked over to greet them.

"Hello Sasuke dear!" she chimed giving him a hug. The woman turned her eyes to Sakura and gave her a warm smile that Sakura couldn't help but smile back at. "And who is this?"

Sasuke pulled away from his mom and put his arm around Sakura's waist. "This is Dr. Sakura Haruno, my girlfriend."

Sakura immediately reddened at the title of girlfriend. "Pleasure to meet you" Sakura said extending her hand. The older Uchiha took her hand and pulled her into a hug. Sakura was taken back by the affection, but quickly welcomed it. Sakura was also taken back at how gorgeous is mother looked. Sasuke definitely favored his mother.

"I'm Mikoto and the pleasure is all mine! This dress is so lovely. Isn't she stunning Fugaku? Oh, I am just so happy that Sasuke has brought someone to meet us" she said pulling away from Sakura.

"Mikoto slow down, you might scare her… Nice to meet you Sakura, now come sit" Fugaku said ushering them to come sit at the table. "I am hungry." Sakura realized where Sasuke got his personality from.

Sasuke walked them over and pulled out a chair for Sakura, next to him. "Thank you"

Sasuke gave her a quick smile.

"Nice to see you again, Sakura" Itachi said. "Good to see you again as well! Is this your wife?" Sakura asked giving Izumi a friendly smile. Izumi smiled back. "Yes, I am, Izumi Uchiha, nice to meet you Sakura" she said in one of the most pleasant voices Sakura ever heard.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, lets order" Fugaku said, signaling for the waiters to come. The waiters came and took everyone's food order and filled everyone's glass with the house red wine. Sakura usually wasn't one for the red wine, but she actually enjoyed the pleasant sweet taste it had.

"Now Sakura, tell us about yourself" Mikoto said smiling at the couple.

Sakura blushed. She felt like she was interviewing for the part again, this time with more pressure.

"I am currently a Doctor at The Leaf hospital, I went to college on a scholarship for dance, I am a single child, and I am currently doing research on a new antibiotics" She managed under the nerves.

"Oh yes, you are the famous apprentice of Tsuande correct?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes Sir, Tsuande has taught me well, and I hope I can manage to be as great as her one day" she said smiling at the memory of her teacher. They have both been very busy lately and hadn't had much time to see each other.

"I am sure you will be able to surpass her, Sakura" Itachi said tipping his glass at her.

She smiled, "Thank you Itachi"

"How did you two meet?" Mikoto asked with a wide smile.

Sakura felt Sasuke roll his eyes. "You know how we met mother" he said dryly.

"Oh Sasuke, I meant it as how did guys fall for each other" she said waving her hand as Sasuke.

Sakura blushed. "W-well… While we were filming for the show…" she quick glanced at Sasuke for help. She didn't like telling the story of how they got together and ruined his family's show.

Sasuke grabbed her hand under the table and gave it an assuring squeeze. "It's obvious why she was chosen for show" he said smiling at Sakura. "She is gorgeous, intelligent… the perfect catch." He looked at his parents. "I just couldn't let anyone else have her"

Sakura blushed at Sasuke's declaration.

"I mean you could of… "Fugaku mumbled sipping his wine.

"Oh hush" Mikoto said, playfully slapping Fugaku's hand. "I think that is so sweet and besides, Itachi met Izumi on the same show, and I would not trade her for the world" she said smiling at her daughter-in-law and son.

"Who would of thought our little Sasuke could be so romantic" Itachi said smirking at his brother.

"Quiet Itachi" Sasuke growled. The whole table laughed. The rest of the night went by smoothly. Sakura thoroughly enjoyed the stories of Sasuke's child days, as well as learn even more about him. She found out that thoroughly enjoyed tomatoes and took a mental note to pick some up from the market.

Sakura also took notice of Sasuke's wondering hand on her thigh.

The waiters came and cleared the table.

"Oh yes time for dessert!" Mikoto said clapping her hands together.

Sasuke stood up. "Actually mother, we need to leave."

Mikoto gave a playful pout "What about dessert? I am sure Sakura wants some" the mother said turning to Sakura with a hopeful smile. Sakura could tell that spending time with Sasuke meant a lot to her, and she felt bad.

"Sakura has work in the morning" he said as he pulled out Sakura's chair. Sakura went to open her mouth to protest, but Sasuke shot her a look that told her not too. Instead she looked over at his family and gave them a sympathetic smile.

Mikoto sighed and the gave them both a warm smile. "Well at least I had a good dinner. Sakura, it was so lovely to have you with us… we must do something real soon, right Fugaku?"

"Hn. It was good to see you soon Son, and nice to meet you as well, Sakura" the eldest Uchiha said nodding his head towards the couple.

Sasuke walked over and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Good night mother" he turned his head up and gave his father a nod.

"It such nice to get to know you all" Sakura said with a wide smile. All of the table smiled back at her. Sakura was thoroughly happy that the Uchiha family was okay with her and Sasuke being together.

"Good night little brother, and Sakura" Itachi said.

"Yes, it was such a pleasure Sakura, let's do lunch sometime soon" Izumi said scribbling her number on a piece of paper and handing it to Sakura. "Good bye as well, little brother" Izumi said winking playfully at Sasuke. The whole table gave a small laugh.

"Yes of course" Sakura said putting it into her tan clutch.

"Hn" Sasuke said as he grabbed Sakura's hand and walked them out of the restaurant. The town car was already waiting on them outside. Sasuke opened the door and let Sakura slide in.

She buckled up and then looked at Sasuke, trying to figure out his game. They both knew that Sakura was still on leave from the show, so why would he use that she had work as an excuse to leave?

"So… " Sakura said giving him confused look.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but instead captured her lips instead. Sakura's body reacted before she had time to process and she placed her arms on his chest, grabbing onto his coat. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer. Sakura unclipped her seatbelt and Sasuke placed her on top so that she was straddling him. Sakura felt her dress being hitched up by his hands so that her legs could wrap more comfortably. The friction of their bodies and clothes made Sakura's body grow hot with need.

Sasuke broke apart for a few seconds. He looked into her eyes and kissed her cheeks. "I am sorry I lied, but I after seeing you in that dress, I knew I needed some alone time with you."

Sakura felt herself redden even more and she bit her lip. Sasuke grabbed her chin and tagger her lip free. "I want to do that" he said giving her a quick peck. "Besides, its later and I've had a little to drink" he said giving a rare smile Sakura couldn't help but smile back at the playful Sasuke.

As he raised his head, Sakura giggled and leaned down to start trailing kisses up and down his neck. "Drive" he said in a raspy growl through the privacy glass and the quickly reclaimed Sakura's lips. His hands brushed through her silky hair as he swept his hand down her back and then back up again.

"Where are we going?" Sakura said as she took a breath. "Back to my place, it's a twenty-minute drive" he said with a wink as he dipped Sakura down onto the seats claiming Sakura in a lip lock once again. All thoughts or notions of clarity vanished from Sakura's mind as the couple fell deeper into each other.

Sakura felt Sasuke break away from the kiss, making his own trail of kisses down her neck. She moaned at the feeling. Sasuke smirked into her neck. The sounds of her moans were so sweet. He trailed his hand down her body, learning its every curve. Sakura arched her back as Sasuke grabbed her breast and began to massage it gently in his hand. Sasuke took this opportunity to reach back and gently and tugged at the zipper, causing it to unzip just a little.

Sakura noticed his hesitation and leaned up more to let him unzip the rest as she began to slide of his suit jacket. Sasuke slid his arms out of the jacket and then reached down to slowly peel the dress down her body, exposing the glorious lingerie she was hiding.

He looked down at green emerald eyes, sparkling back at his. He let his eyes wander down and noticed a pretty rose blush had made its way onto her cheeks. Her lips were red and slightly swollen. Pink hair sprawled out on the seats, shining bright against the black leather. The white lace, bra made her breast look so plump and round. He ran his hand up her smooth legs and ran his thumb over the frills on her hips. Sakura blushed and closed her eyes. He smiled at her innocence and leaned down and kissed each mound softly, and then trailed kisses down her toned stomach.

"You. Skin. Is. So. Soft." He mumbled between each kiss. Sakura leaned her head back and absorbed the moment. She was thankful that the wine she drank clouded her mind. If she thought too much about being so exposed that she would let her embarrassment ruin the moment.

Sasuke went back up and reclaimed Sakura's swollen lips. They were locked in an intense kissing match, neither one backing down. Sasuke took Sakura's bottom lips and gave it a small nibble causing Sakura to break away and groan. Every kiss and every touch was making her body just ache for him.

She opened her eyes and realized he still had the majority of his clothes on. Sasuke saw a sexy smile creep on the girls face and her eyes grow dark.

"Sasuke-kun… "she whispered pushing on his chest so that they sat up. Sasuke felt his member grow harder at the sexy tone of her voice.

"You know this isn't fair" she whispered as she reached and twirled his tie around her finger with one hand and reach to unbutton his shirt with the other. Sasuke smirked at her confidence, took off his tie and let her have full access to his shirt. When Sakura had finished all the buttons she slid the short off his body, exposing his very toned body. She traced on finger down his abs, feeling how hard they were.

Sasuke smirked as he watched her admiring her body. Hazy Emerald eyes met smoldering onyx as Sakura traced his erection through his pants. "I think these are next" she said slyly, hooking a finger into the hem and pulling it closer.

Both of their heads snapped up at the feeling of the car come to a slow and park. Sakura pouted and Sasuke laughed at her frustration handing her the dress. Sakura frustratingly put it on as Sasuke put on his shirt. They got of the car and went into the elevator that took them to Sasuke's condo.

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to breath and calm herself. She was just practically naked in front a man that she hasn't been dating that long. She wasn't one to just give into desires, but Sasuke made her weak and she enjoyed the uncontrollable passion between them.

Sasuke watched as the breathless girl leaned against the elevator wall. He mentally laughed at the fact that he planned to take it slow. He should have known that his desire for Sakura wasn't going to be easy to control. The woman has such an effect on him and he doesn't think around her, he just responds.

The elevator reached his floor and the two stepped out and into the living room. Sakura followed Sasuke into the kitchen as poured them two glasses of Moscato. "Wine as Dessert?" he asked. Sakura nodded graciously excepted the sweet wine and let the coolness flush away the heat of the car. She hummed at the sweet taste.

Sasuke watched as she swallowed and studied her appearance. Her cheeks were still a little pink and her hair showed evidence of their car ride. That sexy dress was slightly hiked still, showing off her long legs. He felt his erection regrow at the appearance of a disheveled Sakura and wanted nothing more than to have her underneath him again.

"Do you like it?" he asked. "Yes, it's delicious" she said taking another drink looking around the room. She was still very aroused, but her conscious was now back and aware of what transpired between them.

He smirked and walked over, closer to her. She swallowed at their proximity and took another nervous drink. Sasuke took the wine glass out of her hand and placed it on the counter along with his. He lifted her chin towards his and starred into endless green eyes. She didn't know if it was the reminder of the previous car ride or the wine, but she felt lighter and warmer.

"I think that we should pick up where we left off" he said rubbing his thumb along her cheek and jaw. Sakura stared into the darkening onyx eyes and immediately felt the ache come back. She felt her body move on its own and lean up, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Sasuke too complete advantage of the action and quickly turned the soft kiss into more.

Sakura moaned against the pressure and wrapped her arms around his neck and in his hair. Sasuke quickly shrugged out of his jacket, never breaking away from Sakura's addicting lips. He picked her up so that she was straddling him and set her on the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist and made quick work of the buttons on his shirt and pushing it off, as he unzipped and pulled down the front of her dress.

Sakura broke away from the kiss and kissed his neck instead as she reached down and unbuttoned his pants. Sasuke leaned his head back and absorbed the feeling in the moment. He couldn't help but smile at her eagerness as he felt her pull on his pants. He picked her up again and reclaimed her lips as he walked them to the bedroom.

He pushed open the door and placed her on the silk sheets. He pulled off her heals and kicked off his own shoes.

Sakura watched as he shrugged off his pants and was only left in his black boxers. His eyes never left hers as leaned down and started to pull the rest of dress off slowly. Sasuke looked up and down, memorizing how irresistible she looked right now.

She surprisingly felt no need to restrain herself from where the night was leading. She wanted to take this next step with Sasuke. She leaned up and slowly unclipped the braw letting it fall to the ground. She laid back down and kept her eyes on Sasuke. She felt a blush creep up as she laid on the bed, exposed in front of his eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of her bare chest. Her breast were nice and round with perky rose buds sitting on top. She looked so angelic and vulnerable in front of him. He did notice her discomfort by her blushing face. He leaned in, took her chin and gave her a slow, deep kiss. "You are exquisite" he said against her lips. Sakura closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. Sasuke pulled away and looked into her eyes, searching for hesitation. "Is this okay?" he asked.

Sakura just stared into his deep eyes. They warmth they held made her heart squeeze. She knew she wanted him. She knew he wanted her. Everything felt right. She leaned up and kissed him fully on the mouth. Sasuke kissed back and climbed on top of her.

Sasuke's kisses melted away all the butterflies that Sakura was feeling. She welcomed his touches with touches of her own. Her hands explored her body, running them over each breast and massaging them. They were softer than he imagined. He ran kisses down her neck and trailed them down to her right nipple. He kissed it gently before taking it into his mouth and enjoying the taste.

Sakura moaned of the new feeling of his hot mouth on her. She felt his tongue swirl her nipple around and then moaned again as he moved to the next one, making sure it got attention as well. Sakura arched her back and let out a loud moan causing Sasuke's member to throb.

He leaned back up and kissed her hard. He felt her curious hand roam down his and squeeze his full member. He broke the kiss and groaned, grinding his hips against her causing a delightful sound to escape from her lips. He felt like a teenager again. A simple touch or noise by her drove him mad.

He knew he needed to be inside her soon. He hooked both of his hands on the hem of the dainty underwear and kissed her neck as he slowly pulled them down. Sakura closed her eyes and hummed a sweet moan.

He moved back and looked at her. She looked ethereal. Her arms spread around pink hair glowing across the silk sheets. Her jade eyes glowed with desire. Her pink lips were shining and parted as she breathed. Soft, milky skin glistened with a slight sweat in the low light of his room. Her nice, full breasted rose up and down with every breath. Her long legs spread. She was perfect.

He leaned and kissed her soft lips. "You are so beautiful"

Sakura smiled and pulled him down for another kiss. Sasuke made sure she was ready, and then slowly slid neatly inside her with ease with while admiring how wet she was. Sakura let out a throaty moan. "Fuck" Sasuke groaned at the tightness. Sakura's hands dug into the pillow. She was so surprised at how hard and big he was.

She lifted her hips to signal him to move and Sasuke quickly complied. He pulled back slow and eased inside her again. And again. Breathy moans filled the air. Sakura closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. She slowly wrapped her legs around his waist, letting Sasuke go deeper. She began to lift her hips to meet his thrust.

Sasuke quickly began to quicken the pace, going a little deeper and harder every time. Sakura threw her head back and began to moan with each thrust. He felt himself grow close with each thrust. "You're so… tight" he moaned. Sakura moaned and wrapped her legs even tighter around his waist. She felt Sasuke lean over and start kissing her neck, while keeping up the pace.

She felts her stomach muscles began to tighten as she gets closer to her end. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck to bury her head in the crook to muffle the loud moans she was making. She felt her body begin to shake with pleasure and muscles finally clench tightly at his pounding member causing her to let a loud moan as she found her climax. It drove Sasuke over the edge as he found his release, pushing in deeply one last time.

Sasuke rolled off of Sakura and curled up next to her. He wrapped on arm her waste, pulling her close to him. He kissed the back of her head and then buried his face in her Hai, closing his eyes. Sakura closer her eyes melting in his embrace. Her body still trembled with pleasure.

They both laid in silence, catching their breaths. After some time, Sasuke pulled away and sat up. Sakura sat up as well. Sasuke looked at her and place a small kiss on her forehead.

"Do you want to spend the night?" he asked.

"Please" Sakura said with a smile. Sasuke smiled back at her and got out of bed. Sakura admired his toned body as he walked over to his closet. He returned wearing a pair of loose fitted sweat pants that hung sexily off his hips. He held out a cotton t-shirt, which Sakura slipped over her head.

She loved how soft it was and that it smelt like Sasuke. Sasuke got back in bed and pulled the sheets over them. He pulled Sakura close to him and the young couple fell into a deep sleep, holding onto each other.

 *****End*****

Let me know what you think! Please review, follow, and fave! Thanks for reading


End file.
